


My king

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Homophobia, King Frank Gallagher, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Ian Gallagher, Prince Mickey Milkovich, Royalty, Sex, Smut, Tags May Change, Virgin Ian Gallagher, Virgin Mickey Milkovich, prince Lip Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: To establish the status of Phillip Ronan Gallagher as a crown prince, Frank the Unpredictable King sends his eldest and his second son in search of a wife, while hoping that Ian will never return from this trip.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 98
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I decided to publish an unfinished game, but right now I need the motivation to sit down at my computer and write, and I thought you could help me find this motivation (at least if you like the story).
> 
> The omegaverse isn't very rational so I don't see why there wouldn't be an mpreg (there probably will be) on top of that, and it's fun.

For some, the power of a country is seen in the strength of its people, for others, it is in the greatness of its king that a kingdom is measured.

On the death of his brother Jerry Gallagher, known as The Strict, Francis Gallagher, better known as Frank the Unpredictable King, took his place on the throne alongside his wife Queen Monica, nicknamed The Crazy queen.

Although his politics proved to be more than chaotic, the people still remained on his side as if hypnotized by his words.

Relieved that they were no longer subject to the restrictive laws put in place by the previous king, the inhabitants of the kingdom pretended to forget the scandals of their new king.

The people's love for this unusual royal couple increased even more with the birth of Phillip Ronan Gallagher, their second child.

Although already parents, as king and queen, Frank and Monica had to produce an heir strong enough to succeed them.

Although Fiona Gallagher, by blood ties and her position as his eldest sister, should have succeeded their father, as a beta she could not claim the throne.

Phillip, just like Frank was an alpha. And tradition dictated that only an Alpha could ascend the throne.

Though one of the weakest of his kind, Frank Gallagher was still an Alpha in the eyes of all.

Phillip's future as king was shaken, however, when the royal couple's third child, Ian Clayton Gallagher, was born.

The young baby had more primal strength in him on the day of his birth than Frank and Lip combined.

His power was such that it frightened the sitting king.

The popularity of the new prince prevented Frank from doing anything to the child. However, he decided to formalize Phillip's status as Crown Prince before the new child took his place.

His fear and contempt for Ian remained unchanged over the years, despite the birth of his three other children, a beta and two omegas.

When the time came to find a queen for the Crown Prince, he sent his son to all the neighboring kingdoms in search of a wife to establish his authority.

He also forced Ian to follow the Crown Prince on this journey, secretly hoping not to see him return.

Only the fear of repercussions in times of failure prevented him from sending assassins following the royal procession to get rid of his son for good.

If anyone were to learn that he was plotting against Prince Ian, his reign would be over.

Even though he was aware of Ian's power, Phillip held no grudge against him.

He had always treated him as his little brother and never tried to belittle him in any way, and Ian always did the same.

Over the years he had come to realize the difference between them. 

Unlike him, or even their father, Ian had no desire for the throne and power. He always acted calmly and discerningly, always seeking to control his strength and moods so that he would never harm those around him.

Phillip was all the more impressed by his brother's calmness, as he knew how frightening his anger could be.

All in all, he had only seen Ian get angry twice. 

The first, when men had tried to kidnap their baby brother.

If the guards hadn't stopped the young child, Phillip was certain their attackers would have perished by his hand.

The second time he had seen Ian get so angry that he lost his mind was during his first heat.

His grunts resonated throughout the palace, terrorizing every alpha and frantically drawing the omegas around him.

Rather than take advantage of the situation, Ian had locked himself in his room, hoping to keep himself away from anyone at a time when he wasn't in control of his body.

Later, whenever he felt his heat approaching, Ian would leave the palace and go deep into one of the deepest forests in the kingdom, away from any living person.

Although he admired his brother's self-sacrifice, Phillip saw no point in following his example.

He liked the idea of being able to have sex with all the omegas he wanted. 

The announcement of his future marriage had reinforced this desire in him. The idea of being soon and forever chained to someone made him all the more eager to enjoy the advantages offered by his title.

Phillip knew that their father, the King, hoped that Ian would not return from this trip, and in a way, neither did he.

He had known for a long time that their father might come after Ian if he felt he was in enough danger, and although Ian's raw strength would keep Frank at bay, he was capable of anything to achieve his ends.

  
  


"What are you looking at?" 

Ian looked up when he heard his brother's question.

He had spent the whole trip preparing for his departure from the palace, looking for a home and a way to support himself.

He had made a decision not to return after that last trip with Phillip.

The one and only purpose of this trip was to find Lip a wife so that he could ascend to the throne. Once that was done, he would have no reason to stay with his family. 

Phillip and his wife would surely quickly give birth to the new heir, turning him into a simple member of the court.

"I'm looking for a place to live next."

"After what?!?" Growled Phillip, suddenly forgetting his desire to see Ian leave the castle.

He knew that Ian's life would be simpler elsewhere, and selfishly, he also knew that his life would be simplified by his departure. But the thought of his brother suddenly talking about it as a fact already changed his mind.

"You know very well that I don't belong to the palace. You're going to be the king and start a family."

"That doesn't stop you from staying."

"To do what?"

"Become my counselor."

Phillip's response caught Ian off guard. Although very intelligent, his brother seemed to want to follow in their father's footsteps, and the idea of welcoming him into his government was in total contradiction to this idea.

"Lip, you know as well as I do it's not a good idea. We don't see things the same way, and working together would probably be a disaster. But that's okay, you'll be a good king."

"You mean a king like Frank?!?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that... the people love him."

"Stop bullshitting. You know as well as I do that the people only love him because he makes them think the kingdom is still prosperous. He's ruined the country and just made sure no one knows about it..."

"You're smarter than him. You'll figure it out."

"Why won't you help me do this?!?! You love this country, don't you? And the people love you!"

Ian sighed long and lasciviously passed a hand through his hair.

"The people see only my strength. This is not love, this is fear. I know it's natural, but I also know that if the people must fear and respect someone, it is the king. And if I stand by your side, I don't know if that will happen..."

Ian knew full well that his father would never allow him to talk to his brother like that. But now that he was certain it would be their last trip together, he could no longer lie.

Even though Lip was older than he was and destined to be king, he was the stronger of the two of them, and even though no one brought it up in front of them, everyone was well aware of it.

"Don't make that face! I'm not leaving yet. You've got to find yourself a wife first! And that might take a while..." Ian remarked maliciously. 

"I'll have you know I'm not the virgin here!" Affirmed Lip.

Ian let out a small laugh before turning to the window and admiring the landscape before him.

He had never tried to sleep with anyone, and even though Lip was having fun using this information against him, he didn't want to change that fact any time soon.

He always knew he was gay, but he never told anyone. Even though many people had no problem with gay couples, a gay man in royalty would probably have created a lot of trouble for his family. In addition to the idea of hiding this fact from everyone, Ian always hoped to meet his soul mate someday and he couldn't imagine himself with someone else while that person was waiting for him somewhere.

He knew that Lip would find it ridiculous if he told him and that many other people would find it equally stupid, but he didn't want to settle for just any omega. He had never met him, but he knew that somewhere in this world his soul mate existed, and he wanted only him.

Very few people had the chance to meet their soulmate, so very few of them decided to wait for him or even believe him.

"I don't think there's anybody in this country who could be my queen." 

Lip had spoken in a dry, disgusting voice.

The country he was going to visit was not very prosperous and peace had only been in place for a very short time. Every man of the people was a soldier in power, requisitionable at any time by the king and his army.

This permanent state of war put the kingdom at risk and now pushed the king to seek an alliance with other countries.

"The royal family is not very rich, but the people and the land are. If the war ceased, it wouldn't be long before crops and factories would start up again and the country would rise out of poverty."

"If it were so simple, the king would have done it long ago."

"Kings aren't always fair." Ian finally affirmed before looking at his brother and asking.

"I have no right to ask you, but can you promise me that you won't hurt the people?"

Lip looked away. He wouldn't promise his brother such a thing. He didn't know if he could keep a promise like that, not without Ian by his side to stop him from following in Frank's footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in this new realm Lip is hypnotized by a captivating scent.  
> Ian am ready before he too is drawn to the most amazing perfume he has ever smelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support and your comments which helped me a lot to find the motivation (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> And thanks Michelle for your help ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Lip groaned as he put his bag on his bed. They had just been taken to their room, and he had the unpleasant surprise to discover that they should both sleep in the same room.

"They can't even have a room for each of us?!?"

"It's not that bad Lip. You said it yourself, their country is not doing well ... "

"I don't care about their country! I am the crown prince! They should make sure to grant all my wishes! Besides, did you see the king's face? I'm sure he would be able to kidnap us to demand a ransom. I'm glad you came with me. This guy is scary. ”

Ian clenched his fists to try to calm himself down, hearing Lip speak of this king had just rekindled a dangerous feeling in him.

It was very rare for him to find it difficult to control the alpha within him, but the presence of this man seemed to destroy all his control.

“This guy is powerful.”

"More than you?"

"No," replied Ian simply.

Even if Terry Milkovich was stronger than many of the alphas he had met, he knew deep down that he remained stronger than this man and that if a fight should start between them, he would come out victorious.

Ian finished unpacking and turned to his surprisingly silent brother.

Lip walked over to the window and opened it a little.

He didn't move, as if hypnotized by something.

"What's happening?"

“Don't you smell that scent? It smells so good. I have to find out where it comes from. ”

Ian watched without moving his brother to throw himself on the door and rush into the corridor.

It was not the first time that Lip felt things that he himself did not feel. Each Alpha was different and sensitive to different smells. Furthermore, given his tastes and those of his brother, it was not difficult to understand that the smell of omega that Lip had certainly followed would never arouse any desire in him.

He decided, however, to follow in his brother's footsteps.

Even if Lip was big enough to take care of himself, he couldn't afford the slightest deviation in this foreign country.

Catching up on Lip was not very complicated. He knew his brother's smell by heart and could easily track him through the halls of the palace.

Ian stopped abruptly when he finally joined his brother.

Lip stopped at a locked door and was desperately trying to open it.

The smell that Lip had smelled seemed to drive him crazy, and more surprisingly, Ian was also starting to smell more of an enticing smell.

He joined Lip in front of the door and before realizing what he was doing, forced the door to open by breaking the lock.

They quickly entered the room and found themselves facing a young blonde woman.

Her back was pressed against her wardrobe, her gaze fixed on them.

"Who- Who are you?!?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

Lip approached her and she started, leaning a little more against the cabinet.

"I don't want to hurt you." Promised Lip, reaching out.

"I promise I won't do anything to you." He said again in a calm voice.

The young woman turned her gaze to Ian before putting him again on Lip.

“He won't do anything to you either. I promise you… I just want to talk.”

Lip found himself really thinking what he had just said. He felt hypnotized by the scent of this young woman.

Because of his status, he had never had a hard time getting what he wanted. He had dropped the few women who dared to resist his advances as if they were not worthy of him.

But even though he had only been looking at her for a few seconds, he knew this woman was different.

He felt his fear and had the urge to protect her.

He watched her walk shyly, not taking his eyes off him and putting her hand on his.

"Follow me outside." He ordered before regretting the tone he had just used.

He could sense the young woman's fear at Ian's presence, and had instinctively wanted to keep her away from him before he realized the brutality of his order.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise I won't do anything to you. ”He promised again.

She turned around again, but this time it was not Ian that she stared at, but her wardrobe.

She turned her attention back to Lip and chewed her lower lip gently before nodding.

Ian didn't even bother to find out where his brother was going with this woman.

There was a smell that haunted him, and he knew it didn't come from her.

He had never been so disturbed by the smell of an omega. He knew he was still in a foreign country, and that the slightest misstep could cost him dearly, but he could not resist the urge to move towards this wardrobe.

He slowly opened the door and found himself face to face with a man's game of around his age. The whiteness of his skin was enhanced by the darkness of his hair. Although a little smaller, he looked surprisingly strong, and the glare he gave him definitely made Ian react.

"Get out." He groaned, pushing Ian to make his way out of the cabinet.

He moved away enough from Ian to be out of reach and turned to face him.

Although obviously sure of himself, something in him seemed to disturb him.

"I don't know who you are but you better get out of here before I make you regret being born."

Ian couldn't help but smile. Neither the statement he had heard nor the tone of his voice was amusing, but he didn’t feel at all in danger in the face of this man.

“My name is Ian Gallagher, I am the brother of the crown prince visiting your country. I have followed him so far. He came out of this room with a young woman- ”

"I don't care who you are! I just want you to go out! ”He cut him off.

Ian stood there staring at him before finally nodding and saying.

“I don't want to scare you. I'm going out."

"I'm not scared!"

Ian tried with all his might not to laugh. He knew that many would have been frightened by this man, and logically he should have been, however the only thing he felt at the moment was the urge to hug him.

"If you are not afraid then I can stay ..."

"No! You leave!"

“What if we made a deal? I go out if you tell me your name… ”

"How about you stop trying to haggle? You're at my home here! ”

Ian slowly walked over to the man in front of him, forcing him to back away until his back hit the bedroom wall.

Ian stopped a few inches from him and pressed his face to the hollow of his neck before taking a deep breath. He clenched his fists against the wall, fighting internally against the urge to force this man to undress immediately to take him violently against the floor of this room.

"I just want to know your name." He promised, hoping to control himself no matter how he felt.

"Mikhailo."

Ian smirked, forced himself to back away, and looked Mikhailo in the eye before affirming.

"It's a very beautiful name, Mikhailo. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I scared you- ”

"Fuck you, I'm not afraid of you."

Ian couldn't help but smile when he heard Mikhailo groan so that he could feel the tension of his body against his.

"I promised you that I would leave after knowing your name, and I will, but I will come back."

He hoped that his words hadn't sounded like a threat to the young man's ears, and he could only wait impatiently for the time to see him again.

*-*-*

"This wedding isn't such a bad idea after all." Lip said as he entered the room.

Ian, seated by the window, turned to look at him for a moment.

"Should I deduce that the young woman you left with is to your liking."

"You can say that." Amused Lip as he dropped on the bed.

“And you want to know the best part? She’s the king’s daughter, as well as the princess, so I have every reason in the world to marry her! ”

Ian raised his eyebrows, impressed by Lip's luck. If he had come to prefer another woman from this kingdom it would surely have started a war.

"Does that mean you'll have Terry Milkovich as a stepfather?"

Lip froze for a moment when he heard Ian's question. He was avoiding that in the event of marriage, his life would be permanently linked to that of Terry Milkovich, but hearing it from Ian made it much more real.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me? Me? I don't care if he becomes my stepfather, I'm going to be king! ”

Lip had tried to speak confidently and confidently, but the very idea of being in the same family as this man terrorized him.

He hadn't been able to curb his attraction to Princess Mandy, but now that he was far from her the reality of his situation was coming to hit him head on.

"Don't worry Lip, everything will be fine."

Lip looked up at his brother. He wanted to yell at him, tell him he didn't need his comfort, but he couldn't hide the fact that these few words from his brother were helping him calm down.

“How do kingdoms keep intact with kings like Terry and Frank?”

"The people are strong ... And they're counting on the new king to bring back the greatness of yesteryear," Ian said calmly.

Lip stood up and removed his top before looking for a new outfit.

"I promised to meet Mandy tonight, I have to find something else to wear."

"We are supposed to eat with the king tonight." Ian reminded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lip stopped for a few seconds before finally continuing his search, saying in a voice that he hoped to be relaxed.

"I don't think that will be a problem for him since it is to go out with his daughter. You will represent us both at this meal. ”

Ian watched his brother disappear into the bathroom without another word.

He knew it was not a good idea to refuse dinner with the king, even if it was to court the princess, but could not afford to lecture his brother. Even far from their kingdom, Lip remained the crown prince and he had to obey him. So he would do his best tonight.

*-*-*

Upon entering the dining room Ian felt the power of Terry fall on him. It was not difficult to understand that the king wanted to remind him that he was the chief in these places. And even if he could have easily attacked Ian decided to keep calm.

"I apologize for the absence of my brother, the crown prince. He met your daughter the princess earlier today and seems to want to spend as much time with her as possible. ”

“A royal invitation can't be refused so easily!”

"I grant you, but a royal wedding will make you forget this insult ..."

"Wedding ?"

"I can't speak on behalf of the crown prince, but I can let you know that I have never seen my brother so in love with anyone. So your daughter is very likely to be on the throne. ”Ian said, bowing his head a little in sign of submission.

"Let fate hear you! With this marriage, I will be sure to establish my power over the whole region! ”Affirmed Terry before bursting out laughing.

Ian exhaled slowly to calm the urge for murder that was mounting within him. He despised his father for the way he ruled their kingdom, but facing Terry Frank suddenly didn't seem like the best of kings.

A door to Ian's right opened and a man joined them in the room.

“Isn't dinner served yet?”

“Shut up Iggy! Can't you see we are talking there?!? "Growled Terry, releasing his anger a little more.

Iggy took a step back and lowered his head before apologizing flatly.

"Where are your brothers?!?"

"Colin left to solve a problem in the south of the country with Joey and I have no idea where Mikhailo is."

Ian started when he heard Mikhailo's name. The young man occupied all his thoughts and he was sure if he had not been obliged to attend this dinner, he would be looking for him.

“Who asked you to say the name of this bastard! This thing is not my son and never will be! "Growled Terry, glaring at Iggy.

"Sorry ..." Iggy apologized again, lowering his head a little more.

Thousands of questions clouded Ian’s mind, but he knew he couldn’t question the king, or even Iggy if he didn’t want to make the situation worse.

Fortunately for him, the meal was quickly served which ended the discussion.

Throughout the meal, he had to avoid answering Terry's questions too brutally and to avoid diplomatic errors as much as he could be sure, which could lead to a war.

Luck smiled on him when Terry left the room before the end of the meal following an urgent message from one of his lieutenants.

Ian took advantage of the situation to ask Iggy for more information about Mikhailo and didn't hesitate to use his power on him to make him understand that he would obtain information willingly or by force.

He wasn't used to doing this, but everything seemed so different since he met Mikhailo, even if they had only seen each other for a few minutes.

He needed to get information about him, he needed to know everything about this man.

Although he himself was an alpha, Iggy was no match for Ian and he gave in quickly before almost immediately regretting his words.

Ian, in turn, left the room, torn between disgust and worry.

Iggy had just confessed to him that Mikhailo was as he had deduced earlier, the son of Terry Milkovich. But the latter had denied him from an early age, refusing that one of his sons could be an omega.

According to Iggy, Mikhailo owed his survival only to the late Queen and Princess Mandy.

Terry's disgust for his son was all the more important as the people seemed to appreciate it.

Ian perceived in Mikhailo's situation the mirror of his own, hated by a father dreaming of seeing him disappear, but nevertheless condemned to stay by his side.

Fleeing the palace was surely impossible for Mikhailo. Even if Terry surely dreamed of seeing him leave, he would see it as a reason to send his troops in pursuit of his son to bring back his corpse.

Without thinking any longer, Ian started to run. He left the castle, and did not stop until he was far enough from the castle to give vent to his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey didn't know what to think of this prince who revolved around his sister, or of the one who seemed strangely interested in him.
> 
> Ian was handsome, and more attractive than any alphas he had encountered, but getting close to him was also enormously dangerous for him.

Holding back his anger against Terry rose the heaviest of trials.

So as not to attack him and risk starting a war, he had spent his anger on everything he had found in the forest. Trees, rocks, going so far as to fight against the poor wild animals who had the misfortune to cross its path.

Returning to the castle, Ian promised to do everything to help Mikhailo. He did not yet know how he could achieve this miracle, but he now knew that he would not renounce his title of prince and the rights that went with it until he knew him out of danger.

He had never cared so much for anyone, especially someone he knew so little about.

He looked up as he passed through the palace courtyard, his gaze immediately caught by the man standing at the window in front of him. He disappeared immediately, but it didn't take him any longer to be sure it was Mikhailo.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked, noticing her brother's condition.

He had left his observation post at the window he had been occupying for long hours now and turned to the inside of the room, his cheeks soaked in red.

Mandy had never seen his brother like this, and even if that occupied his thoughts a lot, even the presence of the crown prince in the palace would not be enough to divert her attention from her brother.

She already adored Lip, despite the short time they had spent together but had never seen her brother do this and that worried her.

Mikhailo collapsed on his sister's bed, muttering a few words, hoping that his sister would give up on knowing more.

Unfortunately for him, she was not the type of woman to give up so quickly.

"Mickey!"

"I already told you not to be called that!" Growled Mickey, turning to his sister.

Mickey was the nickname their late mother used to love him, and his sister used to use it too. He liked this nickname, much more than he liked his real name, but in no case did he want to be so-called especially by his sister.

He knew their father hated that nickname, as he hated everything about him, and he still feared that Terry would hear Mandy call him that and hurt her.

His sister had become the most important person to him, and he wanted to protect her at all costs.

He knew because she had only been talking about this since she came back to her room, that the crown prince of a neighboring kingdom had fallen in love with her and that with any luck she would marry him soon.

He did not know this man and had only heard the sound of his voice so far, but even if he hated the idea of seeing her go far, he hoped with all his heart that she would marry him and that she can leave far from their father.

His sister's call pulled him from his thoughts again.

"It looks like something happened to you ... You didn't tell me what happened after I left the room! This super alpha guy who was with the crown prince- ”

"Nothing happened!" He defended himself before regretting the speed of his reaction.

She burst out laughing and joined her brother on his bed before fixing him in the eyes, an amused air plastered on his face.

"Don't try to lie to me, I can recognize the signs when I see them. Do I have to remind you that I too am an omega? ”

Mickey looked away. He hated his omega status. He hated appearing so weak in the eyes of the world because of his gender, and he hated it, even more, when the omega took control of him and made him react like that.

His body had never reacted this way to someone. He would die to run to find him and sleep with him as if his life depended on it. Without his strength of character, he was certain, he would be begging him to make it his own.

"Kiss my ass! I'm not like you! You saw this guy for two minutes and you’re already imagining marrying him. ”

Mickey knew, as did his sister that it was only an attempt at defense on his part, but they both also knew that he was hiding a very real sentence.

Besides being angered by their father for being an omega, Mickey was unlucky enough to be attracted only by men.

In an ideal world, this would not have caused any problems, but in a country led by Terry Milkovich, it was a death sentence.

Even though many countries now accept gay couples, Terry Milkovich would never let him be with the man he wanted.

Mickey looked away, hoping his sister didn't realize what he had been thinking.

She surrounded him with her arms and drew him to her without a word.

They stayed there for many minutes before Mickey broke free from Mandy's grip and stood up.

"I better let you sleep ... You shouldn't have dark circles tomorrow. Already that you are not very beautiful then if you are also tired, this guy will never want to marry you. "He affirmed by walking back to the door, a sarcastic smile on his face.

Mandy threw a pillow at his face, which he dodged not without difficulty.

He left the room and leaned for a few moments with his eyes closed against the door.

He immediately reopened them, smelling the scent that had haunted him since meeting Ian.

"I know you are going to tell me again that you are not afraid ... So I'm not going to make you shameful to say that I'm not there to scare you."

Ian smiled broadly. He couldn't resist the urge to find Mikhailo.

"What do you want."

He found it amazing how confident Mikhailo could look after his father's treatment of him, but that only made him even more attracted.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"I don't see what we have to say to each other."

Ian slowly approached Mickey, who couldn't help but shift and back away.

He knew that if Ian got too close, he would be unable to resist any longer.

"I'm sure we have a lot in common ... You know if you keep backing up like this, I'm really going to end up believing that you're scared of me."

"Kiss my ass! You'll see if I'm afraid of you! ”Growled Mickey, veiling closer to Ian.

He immediately regretted his gesture when he felt his pants get tighter around him.

He knew that if he continued, other symptoms related to his omega condition would appear and that he could no longer hide his attraction to Ian.

"I didn't mean to piss you off." Ian promised, reaching for Mickey before changing his mind.

If he listened to himself, he would kidnap Mickey on the spot to lock him in a room with him, but more than with anyone he wanted Mickey to be consenting to. He was convinced that the attraction was mutual, but above all, he did not want to risk losing everything by moving too fast.

“Are you running?” Ian asked.

Mickey frowned at the unexpected question.

"What is that question?!?"

“I'm just asking you if you like to go running… You know, to do sports. I really like it and I was planning to go running tomorrow morning, but I don't know the area well and I'm afraid of getting lost. And then I tell myself that it might be better since I am a foreign prince if someone from the royal family accompanies me to be sure that nothing happens to me. "

Ian knew that using this kind of argument was disloyal, but he couldn't think of any other solution at the moment to compel this man to spend more time with him.

"Almost sure there are lots of other people who can accompany you ..."

"And I'm sure none of them interest me." Amused Ian before questioning.

"Or maybe you are afraid of not being able to keep up with my pace and you prefer to give up before you have started."

“What the fuck did you say?!?”

Again, Ian knew that in this situation, everyone would naturally have been scared of Mickey, but the only thing he really felt was excitement. The desire for more.

“Tomorrow morning, at sunrise. See you in the backyard. ”Mickey said before striding away.

Ian had never been so enthusiastic about such a duel invitation.

* - * - *

Mickey felt his heartbeat increase as Ian got closer.

He had tried during the night to convince himself that all the attraction he felt for Ian was only a mirage. But now that he was in his presence again, he could no longer ignore him.

He barely gave him enough time to greet him before he started to run outside the palace courtyard.

Several times Ian tried to start a discussion, but Mickey seemed by no means motivated to answer.

It was impressive to see the number of people stopping in front of them to greet Mickey correctly, even if they were chatting or busy working.

Ian now knew that Terry did not consider Mikhailo as his son, but the people seemed to him to consider him a prince. And to believe the smiles displayed, a prince loved and supported by his people.

Understanding that Mickey intended to return to the palace, Ian changed direction, starting to run towards the forest which had sheltered his temper tantrum the day before.

"Hey! This is not the direction I wanted to take! ”

"I know, but I wanted to go this way." Ian simply said, continuing to run without even turning around to check for Mickey behind him.

He didn't have to turn around to know he was there, he could feel his presence behind him.

Mickey accelerated to join him and glared at him.

"How about we speed up?" Ian questioned, a big smile on his face.

Mickey found himself having fun chasing Ian. Out of pride, he wanted to prove to him that he could run as fast as he did, but that was not the only reason that prompted him to do so.

"Not bad for someone so small." Amused Ian before accelerating again.

"SOMEONE SO SMALL?!?" Growled Mickey, accelerating in turn.

He caught up with Ian and before he realized what he was doing, he jumped on top of him to knock him down.

He managed to immobilize him, not without difficulty and found himself astride him, his hands firmly fixed on Mickey's wrists.

They remained silent for a long time, looking into each other's eyes.

Mickey could feel his heart panic. He was trying to convince himself that it was just their frantic run, but he knew deep down that it was only because of Ian.

Ian tried to sit up, but Mickey tightened his grip around his wrists.

He continued to stare at him without a word, before feeling Mickey's hands gently loosen.

He straightened up and placed his hand tenderly on Mickey's neck, making his thumb dance against his cheek and walked towards him until their mouths brushed against each other.

Mickey ended up destroying the little space between them, kissing Ian passionately.

Ian slipped his arm around Mickey and slid his other hand over his neck to draw him even more.

The pressure of Mickey's erection against his belly, pushing him still more and more to want to deepen their kiss.

However, he separated their mouths. He wanted to be sure that Mickey was consenting and that nothing and no one was forcing him to do so, even if parting from him looked like a nightmare.

Mickey tried to capture Ian's lips again, but Ian pulled his head back.

"Mikhailo, I want to be sure this is what you want."

Mickey wanted to grunt at him, to make him understand that nothing and no one could force him to do anything, but a single word passed the barrier of his lips.

"Mickey."

"What?"

“Call me Mickey. Not Mikhailo, I hate this name. ”

Ian smirked before biting his bottom lip. He moved closer to Mickey and put his lips gently on his in a quick kiss.

He slid his hands to the bottom of Mickey's top and lifted the fabric, prompting him to raise his arms to remove it, which he did immediately.

It took all his willpower to push Mickey away again, to remove his top too. The young man seemed eager to kiss and unable to remain separated from him for more than a second, and Ian could not throw a stone at him for that, he would crave more.

"Mickey…"

Hearing his name whispered so against his neck was driving Mickey crazy.

he slid his hand between Ian's legs, desperately trying to grab him before he realized the young man's grimace of pain.

"I have done something wrong?!?"

Mickey couldn't help but panic. He had never done this with anyone, and it was a safe bet that he was not the first for Ian and that he certainly should not be the best.

The very idea that someone else might have been with him broke his heart.

Ian, in turn, panicked when he saw the expression displayed by Mickey. He trapped his face in his hands before promising.

"You haven't done anything wrong! Nothing at all."

He gently stroked the young man's cheeks and kissed his lips quickly before he nodded to the floor.

“It’s just not very comfortable. Some pebbles fit into my skin. ”He affirmed amused.

Mickey relaxed a little on hearing the explanation and offered.

"If you want I know a lake not far away ... I think we are there in ten minutes. It will probably be better than here. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Mickey wasn’t his soul mate, then Ian could not understand where the captivating feeling he felt in his presence came from and the absolute lack that gripped him when he was away.

Ian had trouble realizing what he was about to do, but he knew he didn't want to stop for anything.

All these years he had been a virgin patiently waiting for his soul mate, but today he could not imagine leaving Mickey without having made him his own.

If he was not his soul mate then he did not understand the captivating feeling he felt in his presence and the absolute lack that took hold of him when he was away.

He didn't know if he should tell Mickey about his absence of knowledge in this domain. He was worried that by announcing this fact to him, the young man would be afraid or even worse.

He couldn't imagine Mickey making fun of him for that, but that didn't stop it from fearing him.

All of his troubled thoughts vanished when Mickey put his mouth on his again and dragged him to the ground with him.

Even if the floor remained less comfortable than a bed would have been, it was still more appreciable than the rocky floor they had just left.

Ian pressed his body to Mickey’s, with an inordinate ambition never to leave his arms again.

Little by little attraction became stronger, more animal and quickly Ian found himself tearing off Mickey's clothes to have him naked against him as soon as possible.

Mickey's startling voice brought him back to reality. He noticed the young man’s lost expression and stopped short before gently placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Sorry ... I- I'm having trouble controlling myself I think."

Mickey looked down at the floor, unable to bear to look Ian in the eye any longer. 

He was dying to let himself go against him and to belong to him entirely, but he did not really know what to do and was especially afraid of doing wrong and that Ian would not want him anymore.

"Mickey… tell me what's wrong." Ian ordered softly, noticing Mickey's fear.

“I- I- Fuck!”

Mickey had trouble formulating the slightest phrase. He wasn’t the type to panic for nothing, yet at the moment he had no idea what to do.

He decided on a whim to confess everything to Ian, saying to himself that if this man made fun of him for such a trivial reason, he would at least know that he should not go any further with him.

"Mickey-"

"It's my first time."

Ian stopped dead when he heard Mickey’s words, and it took him long before he could properly analyze the words he had just spoken.

"You're a virgin?"

Mickey blushed more, still unable to look Ian in the eye.

Ian was overwhelmed with frantic thoughts Mickey was a virgin, he had never been with anyone, he had never belonged to anyone, he was the one he had chosen for his first time.

He drew Mickey to him to kiss him passionately. 

He couldn't imagine by what miracle Mickey could still be a virgin at the moment, but he thanked heaven for that.

"I want you so much." He said with his mouth still pressed against that of Mickey.

He slid his hands under his thighs and lifted it up to rest it astride his lap.

He put his hand gently on his cheek, caressing his skin with his fingertips.

"You have no idea how much I like to hear that ... You have no idea the effect it makes on me ... The effect you make on me ..." he whispered, sticking a little more Mickey against him and pressing his mouth against his neck.

Mickey's eyes widened as he felt Ian's crotch knock against his. He was as hard as he was, and he could feel his heavy breathing against his neck.

Ian straightened up again to stare at Mickey in the eyes.

"I have never been with anyone. I never felt anything for anyone outside of my heat ... And even then I still managed to control myself. "

"You want me to believe that you never slept with anyone?!?" Growled Mickey.

He couldn't see why Ian was lying to him, and he didn't feel like it was. However, he could not imagine a world where Ian did not have all the men and women of his kingdom at his feet.

"No more than you." Ian pointed out without getting upset.

“It’s not the same! My father would kill me if he knew. Already that he hates me for being an omega if he learned that I loved men would kill me."

“I wouldn't let him hurt you! Never!" He promised before kissing him tenderly.

"You really never ..." Mickey asked against Ian's mouth, unable to finish his sentence.

"Never." Ian replied simply, crossing his arms around Mickey's waist.

"Why me?" Asked Mickey, still unable to accept reality.

Ian flipped him to the floor and positioned himself above him, sliding his hand over his face.

Mickey found it hard to focus on anything other than Ian's gaze into his.

He could barely feel the grass beneath him, the wind against his bare skin, or the sun warming them, nothing more than Ian counted.

"You are beautiful." Ian said, gently sliding his hand to Mickey's neck before adding.

"You are strong."

He put his hand on the young man's chest and played his thumb against his hard nipple, savoring the little moan that Mickey let out.

"You don't seem to be afraid of anything."

He reluctantly left Mickey's chest to put his hand on the curve of his waist, straightening up so as not to collapse against him.

"You smell horribly great."

Again he slid his hand over Mickey’s body, moving dangerously towards the young man’s crotch before narrowly avoiding him, causing a plaintive groan from his lover.

He slid his hand under Mickey's thigh and lifted it to his level before placing his mouth on it.

"I can't think of anything but you. I want to know everything about you. ” He said, lifting Mickey's second leg.

He put them on his shoulders and after making sure that Mickey wouldn't fall, lowered his hands to the back of his thighs.

Mickey could feel his body tremble under Ian's words and caresses. No one had spoken to him like that.

However, something in him told him that no one else, even with the same words, could ever arouse such feelings in him.

He pressed his hands against the floor to perfect his support and advanced as far as possible against Ian, silently begging him to act.

He felt like he was empty, and just waiting for one thing, for Ian to fill it up. Let him fill it completely and enjoy it.

Ian displayed a big smile as he quickly got down to undoing his pants.

He couldn't stand still while Mickey was naked against him.

With one arm, he framed his thighs, pressing them against his chest, before sliding the other between Mickey's ass.

It was wet enough that he could easily insert multiple fingers into him.

With each movement, Mickey let out grunts, and Ian could feel the heady scent of Mickey spreading more and more around him.

He pulled his fingers away from Mickey after making sure he couldn't hurt him and grabbed his cock hardened by the spectacle unfolding before his eyes before positioning it in front of Mickey's entrance.

He closed his eyes and savored the sensation that took hold of him as he entered Mickey.

To feel Ian against him, inside him was driving Mickey crazy.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

Every move from Ian made him want more and soon he tried to straighten up so he could kiss him.

Ian let him go, releasing his legs and drawing him to him.

This change of position gave Mickey new sensations when he hit his prostate.

He called out Ian's name before crushing his mouth against his and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Unable to move any longer, as if deprived of his strength, he let Ian guide his movements, lifting and lowering him in turn.

He dug his nails into the skin of his back when he felt Ian growing in him. He did not understand how such a thing could happen, nor how it could give him even more pleasure.

"Ian-"

"Just a little more ..." begged Ian in a voice broken by desire.

Mickey pressed his arms a little more against Ian, helping him with each movement.

He could feel Ian's mouth against his neck, his lips parting, his tongue licking him, his teeth sliding against his skin, and wanted to order him to bite him, to make him his own.

Only the intense pleasure that Ian brought to him kept him silent.

Unable to resist any longer, he came against Ian just seconds before the latter filled him from the inside and collapses against him.

*-*-*

Mickey knew it would have been normal to want to move. 

The air had cooled down, the sweat and the result of their love stuck to their skin, however, it had never felt as good as at that moment.

"Do I scare you if I tell you that I think we were meant to meet?" Questioned Ian, looking deep into Mickey's lying beside him.

"What scares me is the fact that I also believe in it." Confessed Mickey, trembling.

He didn't know what was going to happen now that he had slept with Ian. He trusted him, but he knew that it wouldn't all depend on his will and that there would come a day when they had to separate.

Ian put his hand gently on Mickey's cheek and pulled him to kiss him.

He stood up and grabbed Mickey's arm to pull him before he effortlessly carried him in his arms.

"What are you doing?!?" Growled Mickey when Ian approached the lake.

"You smell like me... And as bewitching as it may be for me, I don't think the others would appreciate it." Simply stated Ian.

Surprised by the temperature of the water, Mickey let out a small moan when Ian brought him into the lake.

Mickey slapped Ian on the shoulder when he made fun of his condition.

“Sorry, I promise I will stop.” Announced Ian, trying to stop laughing.

He gently lowered Mickey into the water and began to wash him, reluctantly removing his scent from him.

His mind was filled with feelings and thoughts he knew were dangerous, both for him and for Mickey. however, he knew they would now be unable to back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's presence had almost made Ian forget that his stay was only temporary. He roughly remembered it when Lip has to urgently return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support. I found a lot of ideas for this story and for another that I hope to be able to publish very quickly

Mickey was definitely right in proposing to go to the lake. The place was perfect for them, safe from prying eyes and much more comfortable.

They went back there the day after and again after, and it was where they were today.

Ian had trouble understanding how he could be so intoxicated by Mickey. Everything about him attracted him. He loved the sound of his voice, the feel of his skin against his, the taste of his mouth and was totally mesmerized by the scent he gave off.

Lip had told him more than once about the omega-secreted substance that regularly drives the alphas crazy, but never had Ian imagined he could be attracted to something that at first seemed so cheery to him.

"Ian ..."

Mickey's voice reminded him of reality.

He looked up to stare at his lover before thrusting his fingers a little harder inside him.

Mickey's moans filled all the space.

He reached for Ian to attract him.

Ian quickly obeyed and slammed their mouths together.

Without ceasing to kiss Mickey, he withdrew his fingers and guided his cock against his entrance before inserting himself gently.

He moved slowly, giving Mickey time to get used to the sensation before accelerating the movement, eventually pounding Mickey at each hip stroke.

"Fuck! I'm going to- ”Mickey started before feeling Ian grow even bigger in him.

"Sorry Mickey, I can't control-"

Ian's claim was cut off by Mickey pressing his lips to his.

“I love you.” He said, cheeks reddened by passion.

He hadn't been able to stop those words from coming out of his mouth when he felt Ian's knot forming inside him.

He was afraid that these few words would destroy the fragile relationship that had developed between them, but the radiant smile that Ian displayed quickly reassured him.

"I love you." Ian said, grabbing Mickey's neck and urging him to kiss him.

They both enjoyed a few seconds apart before collapsing against each other.

*-*-*

"Why do I feel like you spend a lot more time running than usual?" Questioned Lip amused by noticing the traces of scratching on the back of his brother.

Ian quickly tried to deny before he realized that lying was useless and to confess everything to his brother.

Lip did not seem surprised by the news and even offered to invite Mickey to their room rather than going to hide in the heart of the forest.

“When I'm not there of course! You know I love you very much, but don't overdo it! ” Clarified Lip laughing.

Ian wanted to retort, but he was too happy to blame his brother for his bad jokes.

*-*-*

The atmosphere at the palace changed dramatically that day. 

An emissary had been sent to meet Lip to prepare the potential union which would unite him with the princess of the kingdom.

This visit reminded Ian of the reason for their presence and the far too fleeting side of it.

As soon as Lip chose to make Mandy his wife, or if he decided to continue looking, they would both be forced to go home, without Ian having any reason to see Mickey anymore.

The tension he felt increased even more because of the presence of the emissary, all members of the royal family were invited to dinner.

So that obliged Mickey to rub shoulders with Terry and to undergo all the remarks he addressed to him without flinching.

More than once Ian wanted to answer Terry and make him understand that he couldn’t take it out on the man he loved. But he restrained himself each time, well aware of the extent that such behavior would take.

More than once he saw Mickey’s eyes on him.

He knew he was trying to reassure him, but that only made him feel helpless.

* - * - *

Ian gently pushed the door to enter his room. And as usual, since they left the lake for the comfort of the palate, the young man was lying on his bed, his eyes riveted on the outside.

He turned to the newcomer as soon as he felt his presence and displayed a big smile, which Ian's silence and attitude quickly made disappear.

"What's going on?"

“We just got a message from our sister. The people are rising up against the king. We have to go home. "

"What?!? When?!?"

"In a few days."

The word sounded like a death sentence in Mickey's ears.

He turned slowly towards the window, his body trembling, unable to ask the question that was burning his lips.

"I don't want to leave." Ian said, looking at Mickey's back.

"I don't want to leave, but I can't stay ..." he added, coming closer.

He put his hand on Mickey's shoulder and slid it up to his neck before sitting down behind him and resting his head on his neck and taking a deep breath.

"I want to stay with you." He said before kissing Mickey’s neck, letting his teeth scrape against his skin.

"I don't want to leave you." He said again, placing his hand on Mickey’s stomach to draw him to him.

“Bond me.”

"What?!?"

Ian remained frozen, staring at Mickey with eyes full of misunderstanding.

“Bond me.” repeated Mickey softly, turning to face Ian completely.

"Mickey... I can't do this." Ian said in panic as he suddenly got up from the bed.

"Why?"

To look Mickey in the eyes was terrifying, he could read the fear and the panic which he was sure of was also reflected in his.

"If I do that there will be no going back. I don't know where I will be in a few days... I can't make you go through this. "

Mickey walked slowly towards him and got down from the bed to join him.

"Would you rather leave me there with this monster?"

Ian grabbed Mickey's face with both hands and stared into his eyes, groaning.

“If you leave me there I will die. Bond me. Make me yours and take me with you. ” Mickey ordered softly, cutting the space between their mouths to nothing to kiss Ian fiercely.

He felt Ian's hands land on his body and brutally draw him to him.

"I don't want you to regret it."

"If you leave me we will both regret it ... Give us a chance."

"It’s potential death that awaits me when I get home."

"If we both have to die we will both die, but don't let me die alone here." Begged Mickey, rubbing himself against Ian.

Ian grabbed the back of Mickey's thighs and lifted him from the ground before dropping him on the bed and crushing his body on his and joining their mouths again.

“If you continue I won't be able to stop.” Ian said between two quick breaths.

"Do it." Mickey ordered before kissing Ian again trying to take his clothes off.

Ian gripped Mickey's wrists, forcing him to place them above his head before undoing the fastening of his pants and sliding it against the young man's thighs. He quickly reserved the same fate for the rest of their clothes until they found themselves nude glued to each other.

Mickey grabbed the end of his bed when Ian descended gently between his thighs and spreads his legs to give him better access.

He closed his eyes, focusing only on the caresses of Ian and everything he felt for him.

He had never loved someone like this and even if he knew it would kill him maybe he wanted to be with Ian, he couldn't imagine living without him, not after that.

Ian went up to his face and violently took possession of his mouth before forcing him to turn around and lay his diaper against Mickey's neck.

Ian was dying to mark him and make Mickey his, but a voice inside him prevented him.

He wanted Mickey, and he knew he would never want anyone else, but he didn't want him like that.

He wanted this moment to be special between them.

He thrust his fangs into his arm to keep himself from biting Mickey violently and making him his.

Panicked Mickey turned, and forced Ian to release the pressure from his jaw and look him straight in the eye.

"What?" He asked panicked.

He was suddenly afraid that Ian would no longer want him, and that he would have preferred to bite himself rather than imagine being bound to him forever.

Ian seemed to read his mind and put both hands on Mickey's cheeks, promising that he loved him.

"I love you, Mickey. You hear me? I love you, more than I have ever loved."

"So…"

"I want to be with you. But not like that. ”

“Won't you leave me? Promise me you won't leave me. You fucking can't leave me!”

Mickey was on the verge of tears. He never would have imagined doing this, and normally he would have hated himself for that, but there he could not imagine worse torture than being separated from Ian.

Ian hugged him like he wanted to merge their two bodies.

He ran his hand gently over his back.

"I promise you."

Ian knew that if he were to unite with Mickey their union would not have sufficient legitimacy to get him out of this country and that this might further increase Terry's hatred towards his son.

* - * - *

Lip was not surprised to find Mickey asleep in his brother's bed when entering their room.

After receiving the message asking them to return he had spent all of his time with Mandy, for fear of not seeing her again, but he only remembered now that he was not the only one at risk of losing someone.

Ian was sitting at the edge of the window, staring blankly. And it wasn't until Lip landed before him that he realized he was there.

"I'm sorry ..." Lip began, sitting down next to him.

"I don't want to leave him."

“So don't leave him.”

Ian turned to his brother, disturbed by his statement.

"It is not so simple."

"It is ... Ian I know we haven't always been as close as brothers can be, but I love you ... And I couldn't bear to see you suffer like that."

"Lip-"

"Let me finish!" Groaned Lip, frowning.

Ian lowered his head, motioning for his brother to continue.

"I know you always refused to act selfishly and to use your title of prince as well as your power of alpha to obtain what you want ... But there you must use it! If you want Mickey to go with you, fight for him! ”

“But it might start a war-”

"Do not worry about this. Terry will be far too thrilled with the royal wedding to be offended. ” He said he was proud of himself.

“You're going to marry Mandy?!? When?!?"

“Tomorrow, at the first hour, just before our departure.”

Ian threw himself on the ground and grabbed Lip's hands before begging him.

"Please Lip help me- Help me marry Mickey legally- If our union is legal Terry can't do anything."

"Ian… I want to help you, but even after that, I'm not sure it will be enough for Terry-"

"I'll take care of Terry if he wants to get between us. Please help me make our marriage real for everyone. I know that if I brand him without ceremony, everyone will doubt it and I can't risk that. ”

Lip stared into his brother's eyes until tears clouded his eyesight.

He freed himself from Ian's grip and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Do you realize this is the first time you have asked me for help? The first time in your life ... And it's for him ... Of course, I will help you! I can't let you be separated. ” Promised Lip before Ian hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is happy for his sister, but he can't help but think that Ian is going to leave this kingdom soon, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I finished writing this ff I "just" have to edit it before posting it (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Lip smiled when he saw Mandy entering the room.

She was even more beautiful than usual and seemed to radiate.

This ceremony was to bind them together for the rest of their lives. He would never have imagined arriving in this country to experience such a thing.

Legally no ceremony was necessary between them to unite them forever. He could have marked her in the privacy of their bedroom, and they would have been united by the same bond.

However, their status as prince and princess obliged them to observe more stringent rules and to perform this ritual before an assembly that could testify to their union.

Once Mandy got to him he placed a quick kiss on her lips and gently guided her to face their family in the room.

A royal wedding had to be majestic, but given the short time they had and the state of the kingdom's finances, Lip had preferred to go to the simplest, promising Mandy and his family a ceremony much more lavish at their return to the country.

They took turns promising to live the rest of their lives together, then Lip slipped last Mandy who tilted her head, giving him access to her neck.

He kissed her skin gently, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his free hand under the young woman's chin before pressing his teeth into her skin and her pulpit, forever marking their union.

Mandy felt a current flow through her and her vision blurred. Without Lip's embrace, she knew she would have fallen to the ground.

She noticed Mickey at the back of the room when she could see again.

He had a big smile, but tears seemed to trickle from the corners of his eyes.

She had always lived with Mickey, like a double, a twin she could always count on. But now things had changed, she was united to Lip, for eternity.

Mickey quickly slipped out of the room before his father noticed.

"Hey! Mikhailo "

Iggy was out of the room and was staring at him.

"What?!?"

Mickey knew that his brother had done nothing wrong and that he was not responsible for the misfortune that affected him, but still, he could not control his anger.

"Mandy said she wanted to tell you something ... And she asked if you could wait for her in the backyard."

"Yeah..." Mickey replied simply before walking away from his brother towards the backyard of the palace.

He stopped dead as he pushed the door leading outside.

This part of the garden was usually very little used and often abandoned.

Mickey and Mandy spent a lot of time there and had managed over the years to improve its condition a bit, but today it looked surprisingly beautiful.

Several bouquets of flowers had been placed here and there and candles lit the few corners of darkness still forgotten by the sun which had just risen.

He saw the second door opening onto this garden open and froze.

Ian went out slowly and walked over to him.

Unable to look elsewhere than in his eyes, Mickey did not notice his brothers or Mandy and Lip joining them.

"I wanted to do it right ..." Ian explained shyly, reaching out to Mickey.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's, unable to hide the tremors that had taken hold of him.

"I wish I could have done better ... I promise you I would do better-"

"I don't fucking care." Mickey cut him off, shaking his hand before adding.

"It's perfect like that."

Ian was dying to kiss Mickey, but a throat clearing behind him brought him back to reality.

He went around Mickey, without letting go of his hand and stood behind him.

Mickey took a deep breath and closed his eyes, savoring Ian's presence against him. He felt Ian's mouth rest against his neck, his lips parting and his teeth piercing his skin.

He let out a groan and felt his legs fail under him.

Ian gently kissed the mark he had just made on Mickey’s neck.

He lowered himself gently, dragging Mickey to the ground with him before whispering in his ear.

"I love you."

* - * - *

Everyone had left the garden before Terry suspected anything, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Follow me." Ian ordered against Mickey's ear before standing up and walking down the halls of the palace.

He only stopped arriving in the throne room and pulled Mickey at him before turning to the guards on duty in the room and ordering them to leave.

Ian had no executive power in this palace, however, the power reflected in his voice was enough to convince the men to leave them alone.

Once alone in the room he gently guided Mickey to the throne, sat on it and pulled Mickey at him, forcing him to sit on his lap.

“Why are we here? If my father finds us here we are dead. ”

“Your father went out with my brother for the whole day. He wants to be sure that the alliance between our two countries will be useful to him. ” He promised by placing his hand on Mickey's cheek.

"If he learns that we sat there-"

“He can't do anything to you. Now you're free, you no longer have to worry about what he thinks or what he wants. And if he doesn't agree with that, I will explain to him my way of seeing things ... So now calm down. I'm sure you always wanted to do it there ... “

Ian had slipped his hand under Mickey's pants, stroking his ass with his fingertips before inserting them between his buttocks.

He smirked when he noticed Mickey’s quick reaction and kissed him quickly before he could look away in shame.

Ian knew how hard Mickey was with his omega condition. But where Mickey saw something shameful, he saw only evidence of their attraction and their love for one another.

He pulled his hand out from under Mickey's pants and bent down enough to grab his thighs and lift him off the ground, sticking their two torsos together.

Mickey automatically grabbed his neck.

Ian carried him to the throne and did not lower him until then.

He knelt before him, not taking his eyes off him, and began to undo the fastening of his pants before removing them and his boxers.

He felt Mickey shiver in front of him and straightened up to stick to him and ask against his mouth.

"You trust me?"

Mickey timidly nodded and Ian grabbed the fabric of his top to pass it over his head and finish undressing it.

He admired Mickey for a moment completely naked before him before placing his mouth against his neck and caressing his waist and hips.

He walked a little closer to Mickey to force him to sit on the throne and knelt before him to kiss his chest, his lower stomach and then the inside of his thighs.

He looked up at Mickey and smiled broadly.

"My king." He whispered against Mickey's thigh before lifting them to put them on his shoulders and attract Mickey's ass to him.

Mickey grabbed the armrests so as not to fall. He couldn't realize what he was doing. He was naked, on his father's throne with Ian on his knees before him.

The excitement that this man was creating in him had woken up the omega in him and he could already feel a lot of slick starting to impregnate the throne.

Ian pulled him a little more towards him and his hand grabbed him before his mouth gently deflected into the inside of his ass made accessible by his position.

Mickey tilted his head back and let out a groan when he felt Ian's hand wandering against his taut cock and his tongue sticking into him, gradually licking all the fluid out of him.

With anyone else, he would have found it humiliating and disgusting, but with Ian, he couldn't help but want more, always more, and the words he said didn't help calm him down.

"I could do this for hours, it's so good ... So perfect..."

Mickey crushed both hands on his mouth when Ian brutally replaced his tongue with several of his fingers.

"Please don't do this ... I want to hear your voice." Ian ordered softly before kissing Mickey's inner thighs again.

Mickey gently withdrew his hands and lowered his head to watch Ian.

He felt his whole body react when their eyes met and Ian pushed his fingers even more into him.

"Please ..." moaned Mickey, opening his arms in front of him to lure Ian.

"Please ..." he pleaded again, feeling Ian's fingers banging against his prostate.

"Please what?" Asked Ian smiled.

"I need you in me. Please…"

Ian buried his fingers one last time inside Mickey, generating a new groan in him before removing them and gently lowering his thighs from his shoulders and straightening up to kiss him.

Mickey could taste himself against Ian's tongue and that only made him more excited.

He frantically tried to remove Ian's clothes, as unable to stay even a few seconds longer from him.

His legs barely carried him, as if deprived of all strength by the caresses of Ian.

He felt Ian lift him up from the ground again and take his place on the throne before helping him settle into his lap.

Mickey didn't waste another second kissing him and grabbing him before guiding him to his entrance and sliding against him until their two bodies were fused.

"My king." Moaned Mickey against Ian's lips when he felt the young prince grow in him.

Feeling Ian's knot slowly forming inside him as he knocked a little harder each time against his prostate made him forget his last doubts.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s neck and kissed him violently, pressing him a little more against his thighs.

"My king."

They had spoken with one voice as if connected, and it didn't take them long to cum against each other, filling the growling room with enjoyment.

* - * - *

Ian watched out of the corner of his eye Mickey and Mandy asleep against each other.

They had with Mandy left the palace after having bid farewell to the Milkovich family.

Mickey had joined them outside the palace by leaving by a back door so that his father could not see him.

Ian knew he had left a letter addressed to his father in his room, but everyone doubted that Terry would notice his son's absence before long.

Ian felt reassured to see them glued to one another. He would never have had the strength to leave them behind. He knew he would have lost his mind if he had been forced to leave Mickey there.

"Ian ... we need to talk." Lip said, using a glass of alcohol.

The serious expression his brother displayed contrasted greatly with the happiness he displayed a few hours earlier when he married Mandy.

Lip took a deep breath, he had a hard time believing the words that were going to come out of his mouth, but he knew it was the best solution.

Before meeting Mandy he thought power was the only source of happiness he wanted to achieve, but now he knew there was something else that would make him happy, and that the position of king was no longer necessary.

"I always thought I would be the king. I know that Fiona is the oldest and that you are without a doubt the strongest- ”

"Lip-"

"Let me finish please." Lip ordered softly, being careful not to wake their young husbands next to them.

“I'm like Frank, I think the same way as he does, and with me, as king, the country runs to its loss. The people love you, I know you think they fear you, but they love you and trust you. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but I would like to leave my place. ”

"You want me to be king?" Ian questioned in a barely audible voice.

Lip nodded and took a deep breath before adding.

"Frank probably won't be of that opinion, but once he gives me the reins of the kingdom I can give them to you without him being able to say anything. The only conditions to be king are to be an alpha and to be married ... Two criteria that you meet perfectly. ”

“I- I don't know-”

"Please think about it. Think about it during the trip and give me an answer when we arrive. ”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the palace turns out to be even more hectic than Ian could have imagined. All the more after Lip's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in a great mood these days.  
> I don't know about you, it depends on where you live, but in my country, we have to stay 15 days (minimum) without going out and trips outside of Europe are prohibited for the next 30 days (I have a trip planned in 36 days and I'm afraid of having to cancel everything).
> 
> And if this virus wasn't enough other elements come to taint my motivation and my good mood...
> 
> What helps me a little to stop seeing life in black is when I see that some of between you like my stories (as imperfect as they are), and I tell myself that if I can help you to think about something else during this period I must do it.
> 
> So I will motivate myself, publish a few chapters and start writing again!  
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mickey found it hard to bear all the looks on him. He used to be the subject of discussion and attention being himself prince of his country, but for as much he had never attracted as much attention as today with Ian.

He fell asleep pressed against his sister to wake up in another country, in his husband's arms.

As soon as they had dismounted, they were surrounded by a huge crowd, sometimes angry, sometimes surprised and astonished.

Mickey found himself gluing several times at Ian searching for reassurance, before remembering that he had never needed anyone to protect him.

Even if Ian felt Mickey's urge to stay independent, and he knew his pride would not appreciate being treated like a fragile little thing, he couldn't help wanting to keep Mickey close to him, all the more so given the situation.

The army had successfully escorted them to the palace without damage and they had all ended up in the throne room in front of Frank, slumped on his throne, his crown in his hands.

Monica nearby paced looking around as if she was waiting for a divine apparition to tell her what to do.

A smile appeared on their faces as soon as they perceived Lip, and they ran to take him in their arms before turning to the woman behind him.

“You must be Mandy. I never thought Phillip would find a wife in this country. It's a good thing, so at least he can become a king today. " Affirmed Monica without even paying attention to the glare that her son gave her.

“Let’s have the ceremony prepared! Before tonight you will be King my son. Come with me, the council will explain to you how we are going to manage this crisis. ” Frank said, already walking towards one of the doors of the room.

Lip looked worriedly at Mandy.

"Don’t worry, I can take care of myself, I’ll not be out for just a few minutes without you.” the young woman lied, terrorized by the idea of being without her husband surrounded by all those people she did not know.

Only the presence of Mickey and Ian allowed her to speak without trembling.

She felt someone take her hand and immediately turned to face a young read-head woman.

“I'm Debbie. If you come with me I'll show you your new room. We brought you some outfits for the ceremony. ”

"Considering where you come from you probably wouldn't have anything suitable to wear." Monica said to support her daughter's proposal.

Debbie felt Mandy tense up from her mother's words and tried to reassure her as best she could. She knew that her mother was hard to live with and hoped that Mandy would not take it too personally.

She finally succeeds in bringing her out of the throne room, not without the young bride taking a last look at Ian and the man who accompanied him.

Ian supports for a few moments the look that his mother put on him before the latter decided, in turn, to leave the room following Debbie, leaving them alone with Carl and Liam.

The two young boys quickly took Ian in their arms before leaving in an exuberant summary of everything that had happened during his absence.

It wasn't until they finished their story that they turned to Mickey, and asked.

"Who is he?"

"My husband." Simply replied Ian, smiling.

Liam just displayed a big smile, while his brother sighed for a long time as he rolled his eyes.

"Frank is not going to like this." Carl said without really paying interest to his father's feelings.

He knew, despite his young age, that Frank did not like Ian and that he was afraid of him. The fact that Ian was now married brought him even closer to the place of king, from whom Frank tried to keep him as far away as possible.

"Anyway, Frank will have to be mad at something, your marriage or something else." He finally said, shrugging before looking at Mickey amused.

“Welcome to the family.” Liam commented happily.

* - * - *

Mickey stood in front of the window to watch the locals manifesting outside the palace from a distance.

He never imagined that Ian’s family would be so chaotic, or even that his parents would be so overtly upset about his return.

He had a hard time feeling any sympathy for them either because of the way they treated Ian or the way they talked to Mandy.

There was no doubt that they saw them only as inferior people and that they would never seek to integrate them fully into their family.

"You look thoughtful." Ian pointed out, sticking behind him.

Instinctively, Mickey grabbed Ian's arms to secure them around his waist, pressing his back against his husband's chest at the same time.

"I thought about the life that Mandy is going to have here... Certainly, it won't be worse than with Terry, but your parents don't seem easy to live with- Sorry! I shouldn't have said that. "

“Don't apologize for that kind of talk. You're absolutely right… My parents are crazy. ” Ian admitted, gently forcing Mickey to turn to face him.

"I have something to tell you…"

"Sounds like I won't like it."

Ian seemed worried and that concern was contagious.

He watched his husband close his eyes and take a deep breath. Mickey, more and more terrified by this silence, put his hand on Ian's cheek.

The contact pushed Ian to open his eyes and automatically he started to panic in turn at the reaction of his husband.

“It’s nothing grievous I promise! It’s important, but not grievous! ” He promised he hoped to appease Mickey and regain a little more calm at the same time.

"Tell me what's bothering you ..."

"Lip offered me to take the place of king."

Mickey was speechless in the face of this confession. Even if he had only known Lip for a very short time, he never imagined the young man would leave his place to his brother.

"I told him I should talk with you about it. It’s not a decision I can make on my own... ”

Mickey bowed his head, hoping to be able to hide his indecision from Ian.

Even if he had never really thought about it, he was certain that Ian would make an excellent king, but he was just as certain that he would be horrible in the role of king's husband.

He knew that everyone would expect him to act like a person of his rank, which he knew was impossible.

Each of his faults would inevitably fall on Ian, and he did not want to be a difficulty for him in any case.

“Mickey if you don't want to-”

"It's not that!"

Ian wanted to ask him again and again what was bothering him so much, but he knew he had to give him time to answer.

He didn't want to force mickey to take on a role he didn't want and was ready to give up everything for him, even his people. he just wanted to know how Mickey felt.

“Why doesn't he want the throne?” Mickey asked, his head still lowered.

"He thinks he will follow Frank's footsteps and that the people deserve better ... I'm not sure I am better-"

"Stop your bullshit! You will surely be an excellent king! The best of kings!” Growled Mickey as horrified that Ian could doubt himself.

Ian let out a little laugh at the passion he heard in Mickey's voice.

He put his hand under Mickey's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye before asking.

"So? What do you decide? ”

* - * - *

Lip took a deep breath as he watched the crowd in front of him. His father had insisted that the ceremony take place outside in front of the locals.

Frank still seemed convinced that this change of king would be enough to calm the angry people, but Lip was not the least convinced of it.

His father had only very briefly explained to him what he expected of him afterward, simply saying that he would settle with the council afterward and that he should simply press for the most urgent thing at the moment.

He glanced to his right and calmed down a bit when he saw Mandy alongside Fiona. He had barely been able to speak with her since they arrived at the palace and was dying to join her and take her in his arms.

He calmed down a bit when he saw Mickey walk through the crowd to his sister and whisper something in his ear.

From here he couldn't hear what he was saying and didn't know if it had anything to do with his offer to Ian.

Nor had he been able to see his brother before the ceremony started, and did not know where he was now.

It was not to be excluded that Frank had forbidden him to come, which would complicate his plans a little.

The music finally sounded, attracting the attention of everyone present.

Even if usually this kind of ceremony could last for hours, Lip knew that following the events of the past few days it would probably only take a few minutes to see the end.

Frank stood in front of the crowd and was quickly greeted by hisses, hoots, and cries, just as quickly silenced by the guards stationed in front of the crowd.

“I, Francis Gallagher, king of this country, decided to hand over the crown, and the power to the hands of my son, Phillip Ronan Gallagher.”

Lip advanced at the mention of his name, joining his father.

He knelt down and bowed to Frank. The latter grabbed with two hands the crown placed on his head to lay it gently on that of his son.

Frank was convinced that despite his intelligence, it would be easy to manipulate Lip. They had the same ambitions and the same desires. If he left him enough time and money, he could easily return to his former life.

The fact that he married this provincial was both a blessing and a curse for them.

Certainly, without this marriage, he would not have been able to attain the title of king, but now he was linked to him until death separated them.

He smiled, thinking that death could finally separate them much faster than they imagined.

“Arise your majesty, and greet your people.” Frank ordered, taking a step back.

The people's protests were heard again, but again he turned a deaf ear.

“I would like to say a few words.” Lip said for his father, before making him realize that he no longer needed him in front of the crowd.

Frank regretfully returned to his wife, noting in passing the presence of a man he did not know next to the new queen.

His thoughts were quickly silenced by Lip's words.

“I know you don't want me as your king and you think I would follow in my father's steps. And I can't blame you for that. ”

Frank clenched his fists, restraining himself with all his strength not to reply to his son.

Lip turned around and glanced at his father before looking at his brother.

Nothing was certain about what happened next. Ian could have decided not to come, he could also have been arrested by Frank's guards.

His concerns finally subsided when he saw his brother standing in front of him, smiling.

Ian nodded to him and Lip immediately turned to the people.

“I am not the king you expect, but I want to be a good king for you. I want the best for this country, and I think I know how to get there. ”

Ian took a deep breath and walked over to his brother.

"I Phillip Ronan Gallagher, king of this country, decided to hand over the crown, and the power to the hands of my brother, Ian Clayton Gallagher."

Ian felt a hand grip his wrist and got rid of it without even trying to find out who it was.

He knelt in front of his brother and watched him, in turn, remove the crown to place it on his head.

“Arise your majesty, and greet your people.” Lip repeated, making room for Ian.

The latter rose under the hurray of the people in a bundle.

"He can't be king!" Growled Frank.

The two brothers turned to him. Lip was the first to speak, surprisingly pleased to be able to respond to his father.

"The king can fully decide on his successor, and Ian is the one I chose."

"He is not married!" Frank yelled.

This time it was Ian's turn to speak. He reached for Mickey, who joined him alongside Lip.

"I am married. This is my husband, the new king, Mikhailo Aleksandr Gallagher. ”

His statement surprised Frank so much that he couldn't answer it before the crowd went wild, cheering the new kings.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell going on here?!?"

Frank had let go of his anger now that they had all returned to the palace.

They could hear the crowd outside celebrating, again and again, the ascension to the throne of the new kings and the greatness of King Philip who had decided to give up his place to save this country.

He walked over to Ian, his finger raised towards him, still red with anger.

"You engineered it to steal my throne, right?!?"

"No one has anything against you here Frank. We just did what was right for the people. ” Lip said trying to draw his father's attention and anger to him.

"You purposely married this little bastard for-" Frank started before Ian interrupted him by violently crushing his hand on his throat.

"If you say one more word about Mickey I cut your throat."

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm trying to force him to release his father's throat. He didn't want Ian to regret his move once the anger left him.

Ian obeyed and released Frank who fell to the ground.

"I know you hoped never seeing me come back Frank, and that you did everything you could so I couldn't come to this ceremony." Ian said, thinking back to the guards who had tried to keep him locked in his room earlier.

"No luck for you, I'm here, and now I'm your king!"

His voice had echoed throughout the room, making all those present shiver.

It wasn't until he realized Mickey's reaction that Ian calmed down.

He took him in his arms, apologizing softly against his ear, and promising not to yell like that again.

He knew that Mickey was not the type to be afraid, but that his omega side forced him to react to such anger, and that he hated it more than anything.

"I'm sure you're not even married!" Monica affirmed, taking advantage of this moment of calm.

Ian pressed Mickey against him and forced him to turn his back on his parents before lowering his top to perfectly reveal his mark.

“Mickey is my husband and your king. If you try to do anything against him, I will make you regret it until the end of time. ” He promised by glaring at his parents.

* - * - *

Ian felt like the more decisions he made, the more he was asked to make new ones.

Everything seemed to be reviewed in the management of the country. Fortunately for him, Lip had taken his place next to him as a member of the board, and Mickey and Mandy seemed to have set themselves the task of reorganizing the palace and the work of all its employees.

The popularity of the two new arrivals appeared to increase with the population day by day and worsened at the same time with Monica and Frank.

Ian took advantage of quiet time between two meetings to run away from the throne room and track the smell of Mickey around the palace, unable to remain separated from him any longer.

It only took him a few minutes to find him and draw him to kiss him under the amused looks of the employees.

Mickey tried to lure him aside, but too amused by the situation, Ian didn't help him.

He finally agreed to follow Mickey, but only to stick to him entirely, imprisoning his husband between him and the wall of the corridor.

The grimace of pain that Mickey made when Ian put his hand on his arm stopped him.

"What happened?" He growled, pulling on Mickey's top to reveal a bruise on his skin.

"Nothing." Simply stated Mickey, trying to put his clothes back on.

Ian shot Mickey's eyes, silently ordering him to tell him the truth, but he remained stoic and silent.

"Mickey-" started Ian before finally being cut by his husband.

"I know you are worried about me, but I promise you I'm ok and that I will tell you if I can't manage something on my own. I may be an omega, but that doesn't mean that I can't defend myself or that I necessarily need an alpha to protect me. ” Promised Mickey in a voice he hoped was reassuring.

He certainly couldn't admit to Ian that it was Frank who had attacked him and who had tried to oust him out of the palace.

As he pointed out to Ian, it wasn't because he was an omega that he couldn't defend himself, and the injuries Frank now had on the old king's body was proof of that.

He knew that if Ian came to know what his father had done, he would kill him, and he didn't want anyone to see Ian as a heartless man.

"And let me remember you that I am the king ..." he added with a big charming smile.

“I hate not knowing what happened.” Ian pointed out, trying to put aside all the rage he felt at someone touching Mickey.

"I know ... But you know what I hate?" Mickey asked seductively.

He slid his hand under Ian's top, biting his lip, sticking a little closer to his husband's body.

"When my husband starts to heat me up, but without going to the end of things-"

Mickey couldn't finish the sentence, his mouth trapped by Ian's.

He felt his husband's hands slide under his belt to his ass before he gently introduced one of his long fingers into him.

Mickey grabbed the hanger of his pants to loosen it and get rid of that annoying stocking and the rest of his clothes.

A few seconds later, he found himself completely naked against Ian's body.

Ian knew it, Mickey was able to make him forget everything. Whereas a few seconds earlier he wanted to murder someone, he could now only think of one thing, to be in Mickey.

He felt Mickey's hands grip his pants, and let him go, unable to stop caressing his husband's body.

Mickey's body was addictive. His curves, his perfume, the sensations of his skin against his, everything about Mickey's made him crazy.

"Please." Moaned Mickey when Ian put a new finger inside him.

Ian could feel the evidence of Mickey's excitement against him, and running down his thighs, further embalming the room.

“Fuck!” He swore, forcing Mickey to turn to face the wall before going down to his thighs and spreading his buttocks to capture his entrance with his mouth.

He plunged his tongue as deep as possible inside him, frantically licking Mickey's skin in search of this very particular substance that Mickey produced at that time.

Never before Mickey Ian had thought he would be addicted to such a thing, but everything seemed to have changed since he met his husband.

"Ian… please." Mickey begged again, vainly trying to hang on the wall so as not to fall under Ian's gentle torture.

Ian finally agreed to obey and straightened to kiss Mickey's neck before grabbing his chin and kissing him.

He quickly inserted his hard dick into him, he put an arm around Mickey's waist and put his free hand on his shoulder, to support the young man, but also to make sure to penetrate him as deeply as possible.

"More." Ordered Mickey, knowing full well that if Ian didn't speed up the pace, he would fall before satisfying his alpha.

Ian obeyed again, penetrating Mickey faster and deeper and deeper with each movement of his hip until he came inside him in a groan of pleasure, quickly joined by Mickey.

* - * - *

Ian slid gently into the bed next to mickey, hoping not to wake him up, before realizing that his husband wasn't sleeping more than he was.

“I wake you up?” He asked worriedly.

Mickey moved his head gently to signal him no before burying his face against Ian's chest.

Mickey used to let his omega side take over when they were alone, but there was something wrong with his attitude.

"Mickey, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Grumbled Mickey against Ian's chest.

Ian forced him to pull away to see his face before asking him again what was going on.

"Nothing, I can handle this on my own!" He said, this time with more nervousness in his voice.

"Mickey… please tell me what's wrong. I know you can handle it on your own, but you don't need it anymore. ”

"You're going to be sad and upset if I tell you-"

"I promise you I won't get mad." Ian cut him off, his gaze fixed on Mickey.

The young king seemed to hesitate a few moments before finally giving in and confessing.

"I have the right to do nothing. Whenever I try to do something, there is someone who stops me. I feel like I'm even less free than with Terry- ”

Mickey regretted his words as soon as he said them.

"That's not what I meant. If there were only two of us it would be perfect! I want to be with you. But I hate that I can't do anything. ”

Ian put his hand gently on Mickey's cheek and slid his thumb against his skin.

"Mickey, no one has the right to stop you from. You are the king. ”

"You are the king, not me."

"You married me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

“So you are the king. And you can do what you want. ”

"Ian, you know as much as I do that it is not that simple. The Queen and- ”

"Is it my mom trying to ban you from anything?!?"

“Ian! Calm down." Mickey ordered quietly, restraining his husband before he got out of bed.

"Why are you listening to this crazy woman?!?"

"Ian, she is the queen."

"No! There is no longer a queen. This kingdom has two kings, and you are one of them. Believe me, they wanted no more of her as queen than Frank as king. "

"It's not just her, and you know very well that-"

"Who else?!?"

“Ian-”

"Who else?!?" Growled Ian, letting his voice fill the whole room.

Mickey automatically lowered his head, his body shivering under the energy released by Ian.

"Ian, it's not that bad. I'm going to get used to it. I know they are right, and my actions can fall on you. ”

"Are you planning to do something that will hurt me?" Asked Ian, trying to contain his anger.

Mickey nodded frantically while promising that he would never do anything like that.

“So do what you want. I trust you."

He laid his lips gently against Mickey's before looking him in the eye again and saying.

“I know you want to do it, and I also know I can trust you. I don't know who these people are who are trying to stop you, but believe me, they won't be able to continue. ”

Ian had spoken in a firm and unequivocal tone, with overflowing confidence, as if his words were enough to condition the course of events.

In those moments, Mickey realized he had the king in front of him, his king.

"What do you want to do? Tell me, and I'll make it happen. ”

"Are you sure?"

"If you ask me that question again I will really get angry." Ian said, leaning toward Mickey, no nastiness in his voice.

Mickey let out a little laugh before falling backward, head on the pillow, quickly overlooked by Ian.

"So. What do you want to do?"

"I would like to help the omega ... It looks like your father was no more interested in their fate than mine, and I would like to change that."

Ian remained silent, motionless for a moment, above Mickey before asking with a big smile.

"How are you doing that? Every day I fall a little more in love with you… You are a wonderful person Mickey. ”

Mickey looked away. Although by nature he loved hearing such words coming out of Ian’s mouth, he didn’t want to admit that easily. The red on his cheeks must have cheated him, but he didn't want to give Ian the satisfaction of admitting his condition.

Ian sat on him, moving his face away from that of Mickey, displaying a satisfied smile.

“There is a part of the council dedicated to omegas. But as you say, no one is really interested in them. How about taking control of this part of the council? You could do what you want, give them the orders you want ... ”

"Are you sure?"

“I think you are in the best position to make things happen the right way. All you need to remember is that you don't have to listen to my crazy mother anymore, or anyone else. Listen only to me. "

Ian punctuated his words with a passionate kiss, trapping Mickey's mouth with his before forcing him to roll with him on the bed to reverse their positions.

"I think it is my duty as king to make you forget all these bad people and their baseless words." Ian said with a look at him.

Mickey replied with a laugh, quickly replaced by a moan when Ian ran his hand under his pants to get between his buttocks.

“I'm going to establish a new law right now, prohibiting kings from wearing clothes in their rooms. I prefer you with nothing on you. ” He said before violently sliding Mickey's pants against his thighs, without removing his other hand from between his buttocks.

Mickey helped him quickly get rid of the few clothes he was wearing before he started to undress Ian too.

"I suddenly want to make love to you on my throne." Ian said, lovingly watching Mickey sitting on him, completely naked.

The young king blushed at the reminder of this memory before affirming.

"I think the guards posted in the throne room would not enjoy the show too much."

"On the contrary, I think they'll love it." Ian said, straightening up to stick against Mickey.

He knew that Mickey was not like any other omega, far from it, but he also knew that many people found him attractive, much more than he imagined.

He was full of envy to show everyone how beautiful Mickey was, but at the same time, didn't want to let anyone look at him.

If Mickey was not able to defend himself as he did so far, he would surely have made the decision to lock him in the castle to be the only one who can approach it and that nobody can hurt him.

The hand that Mickey had just placed on his lower abdomen and slid between his thighs brought him back to reality.

He lifted Mickey by passing a hand under each of his thighs, before guiding his cock towards his entrance.

Mickey took advantage of this short time to take violent possession of his mouth, taking advantage of the fact that he was temporarily taller to take advantage.

He moaned into his mouth when Ian slipped inside of him.

Ian felt Mickey's nails permeate his pulpit when his knot developed inside him but continued to make him move at the frantic pace of their breathing, inhaling and exhaling each in the mouth of the other as if it were theirs only chance of survival.

Mickey could feel Ian knocking inside him, getting bigger and bigger like he was going to fill him completely.

Unable to move any longer, he let Ian guide his body, looking only to savor the moment in his arms.

“Ian- I will-”

"Wait a little longer- Just a little-" ordered Ian softly.

He turned around, dragging Mickey with him before pressing the latter against the mattress and gluing their bodies violently against each other.

Mickey clutched his arms around Ian’s neck and kissed him fiercely before breaking their kiss in search of air to fill his lungs.

"I love you." Promised Ian coming inside Mickey while the latter came violently against him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey could recognize around him several of the alphas who had strongly forbidden him to do anything earlier.

He didn't know before that they were part of the council. Only the presence of the former queen at their side validating all their statements was enough to assert their power.

Of course, he had felt at that time that they were alphas, but it was not this element that had made him obey.

He knew that as an omega he was expected to act with meekness and submission, but he hadn't been brought up that way and didn't see why he should change for them.

Only the fear of hurting Ian had stopped him, but now that he had his support, he had no intention of obeying.

He knew that Ian wanted to be a good king, also to the omegas of his kingdom, and he knew he could help him with that.

Following the rebellion that brought down the former king, the people wanted change and Mickey expected to help Ian move towards this goal.

On entering after him in the council chamber, he had felt all eyes on him.

He was the only omega in the room and everyone was trying to make him understand that it was not a place for him.

Ian briefly explained the situation to them, announcing that Mickey was taking charge of all the omega matters.

This news created a flood of strong reactions among the members of the council, quickly calmed by Ian and Lip seated at his sides.

“I would like to start with the orphanage in the neighboring town. I learned that the omega section is old and dilapidated, so I would like to have it rebuilt. While waiting for the works to be finished, I propose to house the children in the empty wing of the palace- ”

"Majesty! You can't just let this happen. ”Began one of the council members before being interrupted by the fist that Mickey had just hit on the table.

All eyes turned to him.

"I'm not done talking."

"Majesty..." grunted the man again, turning to Ian, visibly confused by being taken up by the omega.

"I don't think it's good for you to interrupt the king." Ian said hoarsely before turning to Mickey and showing a big smile.

"Go on, I love your idea."

Mickey continued his explanation, this time without being interrupted.

He had learned of the existence of this orphanage through one of the palace omegas dedicated to his service.

Henry was nothing like him, he was the typical portrait of the perfect omega. Frail, fearful, shy and sensitive.

Mickey had caught him crying several times after palace guards bothered him and decided to take him under his wing.

He told him about his childhood in this orphanage and the life he now had in the castle.

Mickey felt that deep down, like many people, he always forced himself to act as an omega before acting as a person. And he hated that.

Even though he didn't want all the omegas to look like him, he wanted them to feel free to be who they wanted to be and not who other people wanted them to be. And he hoped to succeed in making this change by making them understand that they mattered as much as the alphas and the betas in this country.

Even if Frank would always remain a better king than Terry, he still remained a very bad king, especially for that part of his people that were the omegas.

Mickey knew it, if society wanted to change, it would necessarily go through a drastic change of policy towards this caste of the population, whether they like it or not.

The council seance ends more quickly than he had imagined. He took part in several discussions, appreciating the interest Ian had for his opinion, and the silence to which the members of the council were now forced.

Ian kissed him quickly before leaving the room for other obligations, letting him see with Lip for the implementation of his projects.

The prince watched in amazement as the two servants who immediately approached Mickey when he left the room.

Henry was accompanied by Annabelle, a beta servant girl, born at the palace, whom Mickey appreciated very much for her outspokenness.

"Ian hasn't assigned you a bodyguard?"

"He did at first, but then he realized it was a very bad idea. He was jealous as soon as this man approached less than a meter from me... "

Lip laughs heartily as he imagines his brother getting jealous.

"It can be complicated to let you out if you don't have a guard on your side. You are the king… ”

"What could happen? And let me tell you that I can defend myself, I don't need an alpha to be safe. ”

Lip stared at him silently for a few moments before lowering his head and confessing.

“I could not go against your will. You're the king and I have to obey you, just promise me to be careful. If something happened to you, my brother and your sister would hold it against me for life. "

"Don't worry about this. Nothing gonna happen. ” Promised Mickey full of confidence.

* - * - *

Even though Ian had had enough to occupy his day, and that he knew that Mickey could manage by himself, he could not help thinking of him and wanting to join him, as if he was incapable to stay away from him longer.

He delegated the last tasks of the day to Lip and fled outside the palace to join Mickey still outside.

The sun was already setting and most of the residents were returning home.

He had left with such haste that he had not given the royal guards time to accompany him.

He smiled when he arrived in front of the orphanage when cries of joy and many laughs came to his ears.

Like all the people he had encountered on the way, the orphanage staff froze when they noticed his presence and greeted him shyly before turning to Mickey, who still hadn't noticed him.

He was holding an enormous mass in his hands and was trying to reduce one of the last remaining walls to dust.

"Maybe I can help ..." Ian pointed out after scratching his throat to get Mickey's attention.

When he turned to face him, he could notice the state of his shirt, ajar and soaked in sweat.

This spectacle generated in Ian desires in nothing compatible with the place in which they were, nor the rank that they had.

Mickey quickly noticed Ian's reaction and had fun before handing him the mass and motioning him to take his place.

It only took one shot to knock the wall down in a rumble and a cloud of dust.

Mickey came back to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for your help."

Ian intended to deepen Mickey's thanks when he noticed a small hand firmly pressed against his thigh.

He looked down and looked at a visibly very angry little girl.

It only took a few seconds to understand that this was a young alpha and to believe the way she was trying to keep him away from Mickey that the young lady was more than interested in his husband.

Ian was torn between fun and misplaced jealousy.

He pulled Mickey at him, sticking him against him before pulling the collar of his top and revealing the brand that had united them forever.

"He's my husband." He growled, looking at the little girl.

She stared at him in surprise before looking shyly at Mickey.

The latter nodded to him to confirm Ian's words.

“You should have waited a little longer for me to be older. I would have been a better alpha for you than him. " She said before looking at Ian and walking away with a determined step.

Ian remained baffled, unable to understand what had just happened.

Mickey laughed against him against his chest.

"Is it me or I just got looked down on by this kid?!?"

A member of the orphanage approached them in panic to apologize, but Ian immediately stopped him, promising him that everything was fine.

"I can't blame her for that, she has good taste for men." He said simply by sticking against Mickey.

The employee seemed a little more reassured and quickly left them alone.

"We can go home?" Ian questioned.

Mickey quickly agreed and let Ian put his jacket on his shoulders, hiding his wet shirt.

"I can't let everyone admire you like this." He affirmed amused before guiding Mickey towards the exit.

"Did everything go the way you wanted?"

“Yes… Workers are expected to come tomorrow to finish clearing and start construction of the new building. In the beginning, I had a little trouble making the children understand why some of them were entitled to a new building, and not everyone. ”

"What did you tell them?" Ian questioned gently, intermingling his fingers and those of Mickey.

"That it was not the omegas who had a new building, but those who had the oldest building who were entitled to a new one, so that everyone was equal. After that, I asked them to help me destroy the building ... I wanted to show them that even if they were all different, it was not their caste that defined them, but the choices they made and their actions. ”

"I understand better why this little alpha fell in love with you." Ian said thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Mickey ordered, tapping him on the shoulder.

Ian laughed harder and pulled Mickey over to kiss him.

"I'm sure there is no more perfect king than you."

* - * - *

Ian jumped when he heard the door to the throne room slam against the wall.

His mother was in the doorway and seemed to be out of her mind.

It was not the first time that he had seen her like that, quite the contrary.

If Monica was nicknamed crazy queen by the people it was for a good reason, she was crazy.

She got into the habit of getting everything on a snap of the finger, due to her rank as queen, and freaked out when she was denied anything.

"Why isn't your omega in the palace?!? I heard that he wanted to take over the politics of the country?!? Are you crazy?!? Why are you letting him do that? ”

Ian noticed the embarrassment of the people around him but told them not to move. He wanted his mother to understand once and for all that she no longer had a say in the way he acted and he intended to let everyone know.

"Mickey is your king, just like me, and I would ask you to speak in a different tone when you speak to one of us."

"Your omega has to act like that, he can't-" Monica started as if her son's words hadn't reached her.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Gallagher is your king, and if you still lack respect for him, I will ban you from the castle.” Ian said, slapping his fist hard against the armrest of the throne.

"I wouldn't let you try to immerse yourself in Mickey's life. He is a better leader than you have ever been, and he has no orders to receive from the woman the people called the crazy queen. " He added, glaring at his mother.

Monica left the room screaming and slamming the doors behind her.

She hated the idea that Ian was king and even more than he and his omega ganged up on her, refusing to obey her.

She had been queen for years and had no intention of letting go of so easily the power she had acquired.

Ian had replaced Frank at the head of power because the people no longer trusted him, and she was convinced, the same thing would happen to Ian very soon, she would make sure of it.

After that, she could take power by putting one of her other children on the throne. One she could freely guide with her knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is drawn out of the palace by a mysterious letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new quarantine weekend is going well for you. See you tomorrow for a chapter of "long time no see".

"I don't like that." Lip affirmed as he reread for the hundredth time the letter that his brother had given him.

Ian had received a missive from a man he knew only too well and who he knew had been involved in the fall of their father.

In this letter, he asked for an appointment with him at nightfall outside the palace, and as crazy as it seemed, Ian planned to accept.

"You aren't going to make me believe that Mickey accepts that!" Lip said, putting the paper on the table in front of him.

“Mickey doesn't know. He's not feeling very well these past few days and his projects seem to tire him out a lot. I don't want to add him unnecessary stress. ”

“Ian! It’s if you go there that he’s going to stress, and believe me, this stress will not be useless, it will be extremely tangible. ”

"Nothing will happen to me. I know this man participated in the rebellion, but since the change of king, he has done nothing against us. I had made him watched from my first day of reign ... "

"He may just be more discreet than before."

"Lip, please stop being so pessimistic. I need support, not pessimism. ” Ian said, staring at his brother.

Lip sighed slowly and displayed a fake smile on his face before affirming.

“I'm totally on your side! Yep! Let's go straight into this trap! ”

"Dumbass." Growled Ian, sending him the first object he could find.

Lip's pitiful performance at least had the merit of making him smile.

"Okay ... I'm going to have a group of guards prepared."

"No. I would go alone, as requested in the letter. ”

“Ian-”

"This is an order from your king. And I want you to stay here to watch over Mickey while I'm away. Besides, I think Mandy would kill me if I took you with me. "

Lip couldn't contradict his brother on this point. Since leaving their father’s castle, his wife had been about as terrifying as Mickey could be, and that only made him love her even more.

She knew what she wanted and made sure she got it.

She occupied her days by gradually reorganizing all the posts of the employees of the castle, checking that everyone enjoyed their work and that everything was progressing as it should.

Aside from Mickey and Ian, she was probably the most loved person in the palace, but that didn't stop her from being terrifying.

* - * - *

Leaving the palace, Ian was more worried about Mickey than him.

He knew he was safe with Lip, Mandy and all the allies he had managed to make in the palace, but his health was the main concern.

For some time his stomach had reacted violently to the cook's meals and he also seemed more tired.

Ian had more than once been tempted to force him to rest, but there was little point in knowing Mickey about thinking that he would obey such an order.

He tried to get these thoughts out of his mind when he got to the meeting point.

He couldn't afford to be so divided by arriving at what could be a death trap.

He was amazed to see Ethan alone, seated at the base of a tree, his weapons prominently placed a few steps from him.

He looked up as soon as he saw Ian approaching and raised his hands in submission before standing up and greeting him politely.

"Thank you for coming, Majesty. I know my request was cavalier but we needed to meet here, far from the palace. ”

"Why?" Ian asked, continuing to look around to make sure they were alone.

"People are plotting against you majesty, to bring you down from the throne."

The revelation caught Ian off guard. He knew that this man had actively participated in the fall of his father and he did not understand why he wanted to warn him.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me-"

“You conspired to bring down the king-”

"He wasn't a good king." Ethan cut him off before realizing his mistake and apologizing flatly for the offense he had just done.

"Why then would you help me?" Ian questioned, watching the man kneel down as a submission.

Ethan looked up and said calmly.

“You are a good king. You want the good of the people, of all the people. And thanks to you and your husband, my daughter may be able to live a normal life. ”

"Your daughter?"

“My daughter is an omega. She is the only child I have, and according to the old laws, she would have been forced to find a husband before her 21st birthday. " Ethan confided, tears around the eyes.

Ian had knowledge of this law only shortly after he ascended the throne. More specifically, it was Mickey who had told him about it after a discussion with his friend Henry.

He had it abolished on the spot, finding it too barbaric.

"You are a good kings... And even if I fully understand that you don't trust me, I will always be faithful to you." Promised Ethan by fixing his gaze in Ian's.

“Who is leading this plot? And how do you know? ”

“Everyone who participated in the rebellion against your father knows about it. But only a few know who is in charge of this attack. ”

Ethan took a deep breath, unsure if he would still be alive after the words he was about to say.

“The person behind it is your mother.”

* - * - *

Monica nearly choked on entering the throne room. She hated seeing Ian sitting in front of her, looking reproachful at her, but in this case it was not what caught her most. This time, it was above all the man standing by his side who made her want to yell.

She knew this man only too well.

For years she had tried with her husband to get rid of him, knowing full well that he would never be on their side, unfortunately to no avail.

He had always had many allies, even within the court and remained flawless enough that they could not bring him down.

And as they had feared, he had played a major role in their fall from the throne.

There was no reason for this man to be by the king's side.

Knowing that he still enjoyed great power and influence within the court, she contacted him, like many others, to help her end his son's reign, hoping that the hatred that he had to their family would be enough to seal their alliance.

She had hidden the rest of her plan from him, and planned to permanently get rid of him after Ian fell.

The glare Ian put on her caught her eye.

She had never hated her son as much as she did at that time.

She, who at first had nothing against her son had come to hate him furiously and over the years. The fear that his power inspired, mixed with the idea of losing her rank because of him had forever changed her feelings for this child she had given birth to.

Going almost to the point of regretting not having followed Frank's request, to get rid of him during the first months of his life, before it was too late to act. Too blinded by her maternal love, she had forbidden her husband to act.

Now that her title of queen had been taken away and she was forced to obey Ian and the man he called his husband, she regretted it more than ever.

"I think I have been quite tolerant towards you since my ascension to the throne and despite the shenanigans that you and father had against me." Ian said solemnly.

"Tolerant?"

"I know that in more ways I owe you my life, but this will not be enough this time."

Monica frowned at such a statement.

She hated the tone her son used to speak to her.

"I have been made aware of your schemes to regain power while waiting for my life."

Monica groaned claiming that it was all a lie, and that she had done nothing wrong.

“Enough! I will no longer bear your actions! ” Growled Ian, making his voice echo throughout the room.

Monica felt her breathing speed up, and her thoughts mix.

She was queen of this country, this country belonged to her, she could do what she wanted with it, just as her children would belong to her forever and she could decide their fate.

"You have no right-"

"Enough I said!" Growled Ian again, letting his power explode, going so far as to shake the palace walls.

“You are going to leave the country. You and the former king will be deported to one of the kingdom's islands. Island you can never leave. All your titles and benefits will be taken away from you and you, like all citizens of this kingdom, will have to work to survive.

Monica tried to protest, but again she was cut off by Ian.

“Don't make me regret to not execute you!”

Ian knew his mother was dying to answer him, but before she had time, he motioned for the guard to take her out of the room.

He waited standing for the door to close behind her before collapsing on the throne.

“You have done well my king.” Ethan said by his side.

“I have just condemned my parents in exile.” Retorted Ian unable to convince himself of the good of this action.

"Majesty, I know that at the moment you are struggling to bear the idea, but you couldn't have stopped them otherwise."

"They will hate me ..."

Ethan knew he was talking about his siblings there, they were all known to be very close and it made sense for him to worry about their reaction.

"They will understand majesty, I promise you." Ethan said, hoping not to be wrong.

* - * - *

Fiona entered the board room, almost empty, quickly followed by Debbie and their younger brothers.

She stopped when she finally met the gaze of the man she was looking for.

Ian was sitting next to Lip. The tiredness and worry could be seen on his face, and the fact that he looked away so as not to look her in the eyes seemed to confirm what he had been told.

“Frank and Monica were kicked out of the kingdom?” She questioned while already knowing the answer.

Ian nodded gently, as if the slowness of his response could erase it.

Fiona's next question frozed him.

"Did they try something against you?"

He hadn't wanted to explain to his younger brothers and sisters, or even Fiona, the real reasons for his action. He knew they all cared more about their parents than he did and he didn't want to tarnish the image he had despite what they had tried to do against him.

Lip glanced at his brother and decided to respond for him.

He knew he was the only one Ian had said everything to, and he didn't want to admit the reasons for his gesture to all, but he couldn't stand the idea that he was sacrificing himself to save the honor of their parents.

"Monica wanted to bring Ian down, and we learned that they had also attacked Mickey before."

A heavy silence fell in the room before Fiona solemnly affirmed.

"I understand your decision, and I apologize for doubting you for a moment. I know Frank and Monica are far from perfect, but I didn't know it was that far. I promise you that I will no longer doubt your decisions as king. ”

Tears began to drop from the corners of Ian's eyes. He was scared that his siblings might hate him for his choice. Even if Lip quickly understood his decision, he still doubted a few seconds earlier that the rest of his siblings could forgive him.

Noticing his condition, Fionna rushed towards him and took him in her arms.

"It's going to be ok Ian, don't worry." She promised before being joined by Lip, Debbie, Carl and liam, each in turn surrounding Ian in a general hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip is alerted by some members of the council, that Mickey spends a lot of time alone with Ethan

Mandy greeted Lip with a big smile when he returned to their room.

She wanted to savor every moment spent with him because she knew there were a few of them.

Lip and Ian were still working hard to straighten the kingdom and they could hardly see each other by force.

She had learned from Lip that Frank had led the country to the brink of an economic abyss, taking advantage of the advances that his predecessor had been able to make and taking credit for it.

The man who ruled before him in his day must have thought of the wounds of a kingdom bruised by a queen even crazier than Monica and had had to be authoritarian and apply restrictive laws to restore the country.

Mandy was afraid that the people would again confuse the king's intentions and see him as a tyrant, not the savior that he was, and she knew Lip had the same fears.

She kissed him softly before staring at him and smiling.

"Is everything okay?"

Lip sighed and wrapped his arms around Mandy to hug her.

He never felt as good as when she was near him.

Even now he found it hard to realize how important Mandy had become to him.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked without trying to get rid of Lip's grip.

"This morning I was afraid of losing my brother, and tonight I finally lost my parents."

Lip's assertion forced the young woman to move back enough to fix her husband in the eyes.

He told her everything that had happened, Ethan’s message, the discovery of the plot, the exile of Frank and Monica.

"Do you blame him for that?"

Lip motioned her no before explaining.

"It’s them I’m blaming. I blame them for having forced him to such an end. I don't know if I would have been able to do such a thing. You should have seen how afraid he was of my reaction when he told me what he was planning to do. ”

Mandy framed Lip's face with her hands and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"You were there for him and that's what matters. I know that if you gave him your place it was because you were afraid of being a bad king, but what I can tell you today is that you are a very good brother. The best brother Ian could hope to have. And that you are the best of husbands… ”

A big smile appeared on Lip's face, his dark thoughts chased away from him by his wife's words.

"Really?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mandy chewed on her lower lip, looking amused before responding to her husband , gently dragging him to the bed.

"Really."

* - * - *

Lip found it hard to focus on the tasks Ian had given him.

The previous evening two members of the council had come to see him, worried about the sudden rapprochement between Ethan and Mickey.

Lip had immediately taken them over, forbidding them in the future to spy on the acts and gestures of their king, without however succeeding in completely forgetting their words.

Ian had welcomed Ethan to the council, but very few of his members trusted him as much as Ian and still saw him as the traitor who led the rebellion against the former king.

Lip trusted his brother's judgment and knew that neither he nor Mickey would ever want to hurt Ian, but it was difficult to completely ignore the facts.

"Did you ask me to come?" Ethan asked, putting his head through the door.

He had met Lip only a few times, and even if these meetings had been enough to convince him that he would follow in his father's footsteps, he didn't know what to think of him now that he had abdicated and how to act in his presence.

"Yes, I learned that you spend a lot of time with my brother-in-law and I would like to know why."

Lip's confession disturbed Ethan. He didn't want to lie to him but had nevertheless promised the king not to reveal anything.

“I'm sorry to tell you that, but I can't answer you. I made a promise to the king and I intend to keep it. ”

"You refuse to answer me?!?" Groaned Lip, allowing himself to be caught up in anger that he immediately deemed too excessive.

Until now, he used to have people blindly obey him and do whatever he asked.

"Sorry." He admitted half a word before adding.

“I admire your loyalty to the king, but if I ask you that’s what I’m worried about. And the council members too- ”

"I can assure you that you have nothing to fear and that the council members are not concerned with the health of the king, but only to sow doubt in your mind."

"Is the king sick?"

"Sorry?"

“You talked about the health of the king. He is ill?" Asked Lip worried.

“I promise you don't have to worry, the king is fine, and I promise that before long there will be no more secrets between him and me, please be patient. ”

Lip sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don't like you, I don't trust you.” He stated dryly, his gaze fixed on Ethan.

"I understand your feelings towards me, but I promise you that I would no longer seek anything other than to protect the kings and their family."

Ethan bowed to Lip, patiently waiting for him to order him to stand up.

They were both on the same side, and he just had to wait a little longer to realize it.

"Get up, old man as you are, you're going to catch aches to stay that way." Lip said in a lighter tone.

Ethan let out a little laugh and greeted Lip again before taking his leave, promising him one last time that he had nothing to fear.

He quickly walked the corridors of the castle before stopping in front of a huge door and knocking on it several times.

The door parted and he saw Annabelle's face, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Fucking finally! He is unbearable. ”

Although the young woman had always had a frightening frank talk, her attitude had worsened since the arrival of Mickey in the palace.

Ethan was sure of it, the king appreciated being surrounded by people who did not always try to take tweezers with him and think forever before speaking.

"It's your scent that is unbearable! You stink! ” Growled Mickey from the back of the room.

Ethan walked around Annabelle, leaving the young woman to close behind him, and approached Mickey.

“Your brother-in-law is worried. It seems that members of the council told him of our frequent meetings. ”

"These assholes are still looking for a way to gang up on each other." Mickey said trying to get up before giving up on the idea halfway and pressing his hand against his mouth to keep himself from throwing up.

"My daughter made a new potion for you, but she told me that the effects would continue to wear off faster and faster. You won't be able to hide your condition for very long. ”

"I'm not ready yet." Confessed Mickey, grabbing the vial Ethan held out to him.

He swallowed it in one go and felt nausea evaporate and the pain in his muscles subside.

He took a deep breath before taking a look out the window and noticing that night had fallen without him realizing it. Without these potions, his body didn't seem to want to give him the slightest respite, and he couldn't focus on anything but his pain.

“You'd better leave before Ian comes back. It would be hard to explain your presence. ” He announced, getting up slowly.

He didn't have to wait until a few minutes after they left to see Ian walk through the door and welcomed his decision.

Ian had nothing to fear from his new friends, and even though Ethan was an alpha, the fact that he was already married quickly removed him from the list of people dangerous to Mickey.

He was well aware that this simple fact would not immediately remove all the alphas from the kingdom, but Ethan loved his wife and had never done anything inappropriate since Ian had brought him back to the palace.

He was the one who first discovered his condition and became his confidant.

His daughter seemed to have a great knowledge of drugs and potion and now regularly supplies him with what to calm down his attacks.

Ian approached him to kiss him, but stopped a few inches from him, wincing.

He dodged his mouth and pressed his nose to his neck before taking a deep breath.

"You smell like another alpha."

Mickey felt his heart racing under Ian's growl and automatically grabbed his sleeves.

“Ethan came to see me-”

“It’s not Ethan. I can feel him in this room too, but it's not him ... It's someone I don't know. "

Mickey could feel the anger in Ian's voice and started to tremble even though he knew he would never do anything to him.

"Tell me who it is." Ian ordered, stepping back enough to look Mickey in the eye.

"Nobody, I promise you it's nobody-"

"Mickey!"

Ian immediately regretted the tone he had just taken. He hated the idea that Mickey might be afraid of him, but he hated, even more, knowing an unknown alpha with his husband.

He hugged him tightly, apologizing tirelessly. He gently ran his fingers through his hair until he felt Mickey calm against him.

Mickey knew that telling Ian everything would help put an end to the argument, but he was by no means terrified. There was a part of him that still thought that Ian might find him repulsive and hate him for that.

"Please tell me what's going on ..." Ian begged, putting his mouth against Mickey's neck.

He still felt the smell on him, and even if he hated the idea that an alpha could have marked his husband in this way, a part of him was as hypnotized by this new smell.

"Don't get mad."

"Why am I going to get mad?" Ian worried as he watched Mickey.

The young man guided him to the bed where he made him sit before doing the same in front of him.

"I- I'm not sure when it happened- I- I'm pregnant." Stammered Mickey almost hoping that Ian hadn't heard his words.

Ian remained frozen, forbidden, his gaze fixed on Mickey, his mouth ajar as if dazed by the shock.

Mickey felt panic again. His father had always told him that the fact that male omegas could give life was a mistake of nature.

Even though he knew Terry was nothing to listen to, he couldn't ignore the little voice in his head that kept telling him that his father was right.

His fear was gradually dispelled by the smile appearing on Ian's face.

He grabbed Mickey's face between his hands and kissed him violently, knocking him backward onto the bed.

He broke their kiss without removing his mouth from Mickey's skin, gently descending to his stomach, sliding his hands under his clothes and kissing every inch of exposed skin.

He gently kissed Mickey's belly after lifting his top and looked up to stare at Mickey in the eyes.

Now that he knew where the disturbing new smell came from, he couldn't think of anything else.

His husband smelled like another alpha, the smell of their future child.

Filled with a curious feeling of possessiveness, he grabbed the back of Mickey's thighs to lift them up to his face and slide his mouth and teeth against the stretched fabric of his pants.

Mickey could no longer determine what feeling made him tremble. He had hoped so much that Ian wouldn't hold it against him that he felt like he was dreaming.

"You are not mad?" He questioned without recognizing the strangled voice coming from his mouth.

Ian looked up and rushed toward Mickey to crush their bodies against each other and imprisoned his mouth with his.

"I will probably never find the words to tell you how much I love you." He promised against his lips.

Mickey clutched his arms around Ian, pressing his body against his before sticking to the mattress again to help Ian get rid of his pants.

Since he became pregnant, his cravings had increased tenfold and his pants now dragging on the ground, soaked by slick was undeniable proof.

He had tried to hide his condition from Ian by all means, even if he suffered from this lack of physical contact, and was only beginning to breathe now that they were glued to each other again.

Ian slid his hands between Mickey's thighs, gripping his hardened cock with one hand and placing the other between his buttocks before inserting several fingers into him.

The moan Mickey let out filled the room, making Ian officially unable to stop.

He pushed his fingers a little deeper into Mickey and slid his other hand against his tight cock, savoring the vision before him.

He loved seeing Mickey in this state and didn't know if he could ever live without it.

He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in front of Mickey's entrance before suddenly inserting himself in him, reducing Mickey to silence at the same time by pressing his lips against his.

He wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew that with the lack of contact of recent times and the excitement of the news he couldn't contain himself for very long.

He felt his knot gradually form to the rhythm of back and forth inside Mickey and pressed himself a little more against him, leaving Mickey to push his nails a little more in the muscles of his shoulder with each movement.

“I love you.” Promises Ian before enjoying Mickey.

Mickey joined him a few seconds later before collapsing under Ian's weight and whispering out of breath.

“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone appreciates Mickey's decisions, but he doesn't want to give up and Ian plans to do everything to help him

It was difficult for Ian not to stay glued to Mickey 24/7, as his desire to protect him and their future child was strong.

Ian would never have thought it possible before that to fall even more in love with Mickey, but now he knew he was. The idea that there would soon be three of them made him feel like he was hovering over a little cloud all day.

He couldn't wait long before he told his family the news.

Mickey was still panicked that someone could see this pregnancy badly, but Ian did everything in his power to reassure him.

If he hadn't been held back by his husband, he would have spread the news across the country and the surrounding kingdoms.

He was fascinated by this man so perfect in his eyes who was his husband.

So fascinated that he could not take his eyes off of him during the whole meeting of the council he attended, and this despite the various admonitions from his brother who was now content to simply roll his eyes facing the behavior of his king.

A growl from one of the council members at Mickey’s response still caught his attention.

"You can't pay an omega as much as alpha, it's just not possible."

"And why?"

“It’s simple, though. It’s the alphas who manage this country, they’re the ones who make us proud of it. Omegas are only there to procreate- ”

The black look Mickey gave him cut the man in his tracks.

It was common for council members to forget which caste Mickey belonged to and start talking as if they were surrounded only by alphas.

"Do you really think that it is the alphas that make this country go round?"

“With all due respect, there is no doubt about it.” Said the self-confident advisor.

"Really..." started Mickey with a big smile.

Ian knew that his husband had something in mind and that he was jubilant in advance of what would happen.

"In this case, you will not see any problem that the omega does not work tomorrow ... I mean if as you say it is the alphas which make this country run, there will be no problem."

The counselor turned to panicked Ian, but the latter just smiled, shrugging.

"Majesty, say something ..." he begged him.

"I don't see what I would have to say. The king had spoken. ” Ian affirmed solemnly before adding.

"I think that's enough for today. Lip spread the word that omegas won't work tomorrow. ”

"It will be done." Lip said with a smile.

Lip now knew that they shouldn't try to stop Mickey when he had an idea in mind and if he wanted to prove something he would do it.

He stood up and encouraged the other council members to leave the room, leaving the two kings alone.

Ian stood up and held out his hand to Mickey.

His husband put his hand on his and let himself be lifted to reach his level.

"Did I tell you how attractive you are today?"

"I think you have something for fat people."

"You are not fat!" Ian said offended by the idea.

"You are beautiful." He announced, placing his hand on Mickey’s belly, which rounded off day by day.

He gently slid it over his belly, then his chest wedged it in the hollow of his neck and put his lips against Mickey's skin, prompting him to tilt his head to give him better access.

He continued to slide his hand to put it on his cheek and caress his lips with the tip of his thumb.

"You are so beautiful." He said as Mickey parted his lips to make his tongue dance against his finger.

Quickly Ian imagined a whole other part of his anatomy between Mickey's lips and unable to hold back any longer, he lifted Mickey from the ground and put him on the board table.

He kissed him fiercely while trying to undo the fastening of their pants.

Mickey was unable to detach his mouth from Ian's. He could feel his hardened cock sticking to his and was dying to feel it inside him.

He felt his increasingly wet pants sliding on the council table. And it only took Ian a moment to get rid of it permanently.

Unable to wait any longer, he lay down violently on the table, his legs encircling Ian's waist.

His chest rose and closed at a frantic pace, and he could not wait for Ian to come inside him, fill him from the inside, connecting them for a moment to each other like they were one.

“So impatient.” Amused Ian, knowing full well that Mickey was in the same state as him and that every second more to wait was sweet torture.

"Please Ian…" begged Mickey, grabbing Ian's thigh.

“So impatient.” Ian repeated again, leaning over to kiss Mickey.

Unable to wait any longer, he inserted himself inside, without breaking their kiss.

He pulled Mickey a little closer to him and felt him tighten his thighs around him.

He straightened up and grabbed one of his thighs to rest it on his shoulder before grabbing the second firmly to make sure his lover was safe.

Mickey moaned at this change of position, feeling Ian deeper inside him.

Each of his movements gave him a mixture of sensations that made him lose his mind.

He felt Ian knocking again and again against his prostate, and gritted his teeth so as not to howl with pleasure.

"I want to hear you." Ian said, tightening his hand a little more around Mickey's thigh, accompanying his order with a new hip movement more powerful than the others.

Mickey released his grip, letting his body act and react for him.

The room filled with moaning and the sound of their body banging against each other at a breakneck pace.

Ian could feel the slick produced by Mickey dripping gently down his leg and smelling the room with a spellbinding scent.

He accelerated the movement, knocking harder and harder with each blow inside Mickey before feeling his knot being created.

He grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him to kiss him and insert himself a little deeper, making Mickey moan against his mouth.

He felt that Mickey would not be very long before enjoying and he was definitely in a similar state.

It only took a few more seconds for Mickey to enjoy untouched between the two of them and for Ian to imitate him, coming inside his husband.

* - * - *

"I have two things I want to talk to you about." Lip said when he found his brother.

“And what are these things?”

"First, I would appreciate it if you didn't fuck with Mickey at the place where we work."

Ian laughed at his brother's annoyed look. His nervousness only got bigger.

"Do you think it's funny?!? I don’t know what you did to him, but the table and the floor were soaked when I went back! ”

Ian laughed louder, remembering the state they had left the room the day before.

If it was up to him, the room would have remained in this state, covered with Mickey's perfume, but he knew it would not please everyone.

Before knowing Mickey he never imagined enjoying something so strange in his eyes, but everything fascinated him about Mickey, even that. It was actually one of the things that fascinated him the most. The way he let go in those moments, the scent that secreted, the way he had to move against him ...

“Ian!” Groaned Lip again drawing his brother's attention before he rolled his eyes and said.

“My God, our king is a pervert!”

Ian laughed at Lip's remark and asked him what else was bringing him.

"As you asked me, I passed the information on to the omegas of the kingdom that they were asked not to work today."

"And?"

"And ... it's a disaster ... I've already received a hundred complaints from across the country to abandon this idea. Even in the palace, everything works in slow motion. ”

“So much the better. Let them continue. " Announced Ian happy with the result.

He knew that was what Mickey was hoping for and he didn't want to risk messing it up by stopping before council members understood their lesson.

* - * - *

The bellowings of council members were going to his head.

They had invaded the throne room to speak to him and Ian had called Mickey so he could answer them directly.

The young king sat down next to his husband and looked with satisfaction at the alphas before him.

He had never doubted that, like at home, all the base tasks were carried out by omegas, without which the country could not function, and he now had proof of this.

He tried to hide the fun and satisfaction he felt as best he could.

"Make them go back to work!" One of the men growled, glaring at Mickey.

The latter violently struck the armrest of his throne, forcing them all to remain silent.

"You are not allowed to give me orders."

Everyone knelt in front of him, apologizing apologetically for their behavior.

Ian perceived a small smile on the face of his husband, who made him disappear immediately.

“Have you reviewed your point of view regarding the omega wages?”

Reluctantly the members of the council nodded.

"Very well. I hope that we validate these new laws before the end of the day. And if money is lacking for that, I would ask you to dip into the exorbitant salary of some of the alphas. "

Everyone understood what alphas Mickey was talking about, but no one had the courage or the folly to answer him.

Mickey left the room more satisfied than ever under the amused and proud look of his husband.

* - * - *

Iggy began to tremble when he felt his father's rage invade the palace.

Terry's tantrums were getting stronger since Mickey and Mandy's departure.

He was heard screaming with all his might when he returned to the throne room after the departure of his children and he was even more upset when he understood that Mickey had fled with his sister.

Only the reminder of the alliance between his country and that of Lip had managed to calm him down, but once again anger had taken hold of him when he learned a few days later that Lip had not become king, but that it was Ian who ascended the throne with Mickey at his side.

To learn that his son, whom he already hated for being an omega, had the nerve to run away from his kingdom and show the whole world that he had married a man had put him in a mad rage. It had taken several royal guards to subdue him and prevent him from joining Mickey to massacre him.

Even though Terry had always had a very bloody character, he knew how to choose his battles and how important the preparation was. It was with this idea in mind, and after his rage under control, that he planned to hate the country that had dared to show the world the abomination that was Mickey.

And it was thanks to the support of this same country that he hoped to win this battle.

He had managed to get Lip's commitment to receive enough money to get the country out of the crisis, and stupid as he was, the new king had not broken his word and had sent the promised money.

He immediately used the money to order new weapons, gloating that the stupid king himself had funded the weapon that would cut his head off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned by Mickey's health, Ian tries to save him from the current situation. Unfortunately the result is not what he expected

Mickey found it hard to calm the anger that was growing inside him as the days went by.

Pregnancy was playing on his hormone, but more than anything it was the attitude of the people around him that bore him. 

He knew there was something wrong and he couldn't figure out what.

More than once he had tried to talk to Ian about it, but his husband had this thing, that made him never think properly when they were together. Ian always managed to make him forget his doubts and his questions, so much so that Mickey still hadn't managed to get the answers he was looking for.

He had tried to ask Ethan and Lip, but both seemed to avoid him like the plague.

Unable to find the answers he was looking for from these people, he headed for Mandy.

It only took a microsecond for Mandy to realize that her brother wasn't in a good mood.

"I want you to tell me what's going on here!" Growled Mickey, advancing towards his sister.

Mandy turned awkwardly toward the palace staff in the room before motioning for them to leave them alone.

Mickey continued to stare at her intensely and she didn't know how to act to calm him down.

"Mickey-"

"I want to know what's going on! And don't pretend not to know! I know Lip knows, otherwise, he wouldn't avoid me like that, and I also know he can't hide anything from you! So you know! And you're going to tell me, everything! ”

"Mickey calm down please." Mandy begged trying to get her brother to sit.

"I don't need to calm down! I need to know what's going on! ”

"Mickey if you get too much upset it won't be good for the baby."

Mickey glared at his sister before swallowing his pride and sitting down.

"I want to know." He groaned again.

"If we do that, it’s not to disturb you-"

"As you can see it doesn't work at all your thing so tell me everything."

Mandy took a deep breath, she had warned Ian that Mickey would surely be aware of something and that it was better to keep him informed, but Ian hadn't wanted to listen to her and had decided to hide it to Mickey for his well.

In a sense, Mandy hoped that Ian was right and that they could manage everything without Mickey knowing, but given the situation, this was now impossible.

"Terry didn't react well to the news of your marriage and your rise to the throne… We have received news from the informants that we have on the spot and it turns out that Terry wants to declare war on Ian-"

“But they are supposed to be allies!” Growled Mickey panicked trying to get up.

Mickey had been panicked for a long time about Terry being able to take on Ian because of him, but Ian had so far managed to reassure him.

Mandy forced him to sit again and knelt before him.

"Calm down, Ian is fine, and he has a plan to get out of it without a war."

“Why doesn't he-”

"Mickey, you need to calm down." Mandy said again, putting her hand on her brother's.

Mickey looked down and only noticed then that his nails had pierced his skin under the pressure of his grip.

He loosened his hand, grimacing, finally realizing the pain he had inflicted on himself.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor-"

“Ian-”

“You'll see Ian later. Right now the important thing is to take care of yourself and make sure the baby is fine. ”

* - * - *

When Mickey opened his eyes he was lying on his bed and Ian was in front of him.

The doctor had given him medicine to help him calm down and he didn't remember anything after taking it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mickey asked without moving.

"I didn't want to worry you ... I thought I could manage this without you learning it."

“It was a stupid idea!”

"I realize it now." Ian said, letting out a little laugh.

Mickey took a deep breath of Ian's perfume and drew him to him. He stayed there for a few minutes before moving his head back enough to be able to stare into his eyes.

“How does Terry plan to do it? He has no more money to arm himself ... "

"I gave him the money."

Ian watched Mickey's face be distorted by surprise and misunderstanding and added.

"It was a deal Terry made with Lip. Normally the money was to be used for the reconstruction of the country, but according to our sources, he diverted it to use it for weapons. "

“I thought the kingdom was ruined…”

“The kingdom yes, but not my family. Frank and Monica had set aside money. They wanted to be sure nothing could happen to them. ”

"Did you give this money to help my country?" Asked Mickey, still amazed by the kindness of his husband.

“It’s also mine now that I married you. I was really hoping that Terry would use the money for something other than waging war. "

Mickey wanted to ask him to promise that he would not fight, to swear to him that he would not let Terry deprive him of him, but he knew that he couldn't ask him such a thing and that as King Ian had to lead by example.

“It will be difficult to win the war… All the men under Terry's orders are trained to fight from an early age. We learn to hold a weapon before we can even walk. ”

Ian could feel fear in Mickey's voice. He knew that his husband was afraid for him, but also for their people and what would happen to them if they lost the war.

"I intend to do everything to prevent war."

“Terry will not give in.”

"He will have no choice ... There is what is called the kings' duel."

Mickey frowned, skeptical, he didn't understand what Ian was trying to explain to him.

"It is possible for two kings going to war to fight against each other rather than let their armies do it."

"You want to fight Terry?!?" Growled Mickey, suddenly straightening up.

Ian also stood up and put his hand gently on his cheek.

"You said it yourself Mickey, Terry's men are overtrained. A war against them would make so many dead and wounded that no matter what victory we would still be losing… thanks to this duel, I would be the only one risking my life- ”

“Why should you risk your life?!? Why you?!?"

"Because I'm the king ..." replied Ian simply, smiling sadly.

"I hate the fact that you are king! If I had known I would not have accepted that you ascend the throne! I should have stayed there, nothing would have happened to you!"

"I forbid you to say that!" Growled Ian.

Mickey felt Ian's voice echo throughout his body. He grabbed his husband and burst into tears in his arms, terrified of losing him.

"I promise you that I will win ... And that I will come back ... For you ... For both of you ..." He promised, placing his hand on Mickey's rounded belly.

* - * - *

“You should stop staring at the king in this way. His husband wouldn't like it at all. ”

Ethan watched the young guard to whom he had just said his words panicking in front of him.

Her face turned red and her movements were frantic.

He had noticed her more than once, her eyes fixed on Mickey and had preferred to warn her so that she would not get bored.

"I- No- I was not looking at the king- I mean- The king is beautiful but- I- It is not-"

Amazed by his stammering, Ethan turned again to Mickey and displayed a small smile understanding that the young woman was actually looking.

"You're interested in Henry," he said thoughtfully.

"Who told you that?!? My God! Does everyone know?!? I'm so pitiful. ”

"Calm down!" Ethan growled, disturbed that this guard, however generally known for their composure and control, could panic at this point.

"I'm sorry sir." She said, standing at attention before peeking at Henry to make sure she hadn't caught his eye.

She released her breath, noting that the young man was still in discussion with her little sister and the king.

"You are Anabelle's sister aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you're interested in Henry."

This time it wasn't a question. Ethan knew what he had seen and knew perfectly well what to deduce from it.

Finally, he just smiled at her, advising her not to stare at them so openly to avoid misunderstandings.

"And if I can give you one last piece of advice, go talk to him, he doesn't bite." Ethan said laughing.

The young guard began to blush, imagining going to speak to Henry. She had been interested in him since their childhood, but the young man had always been closer to her sister Annabelle.

More than once she had tried to talk to him, but she was sure she would scare him if she got too close to him.

Henry was someone sensitive and fragile that she wanted to protect at all costs.

* - * - *

Mickey was busy talking to Henry, but it only took a few seconds to notice Ethan's presence.

He was chatting with a young guard whom he had more than once noticed in the palace.

Mickey rushed towards him, quickly followed by his friend.

He hoped that Ethan could help him understand what had been holding his husband since the day before.

He hadn't seen Ian for the day and this morning woke up like the day before in an empty bed.

Mickey hated the idea of being kept out and of being deprived of Ian for an unknown reason.

He wanted answers, and he knew Ethan could give them.

"Ethan, I need to talk to you." He growled at last at their level.

The young guard stiffened, wedging his weapon against her, ready to draw at the slightest threat.

Even though she seemed like all the other very calm guards, something in her differed from the alphas that Mickey used to meet in the palace.

Looking closer, the red seemed to win her cheeks, and she seemed to intentionally avoid looking him in the eyes.

Mickey tried to forget his questions about her to focus on Ethan.

“I would like to understand where Ian is. He has completely disappeared since yesterday. If it's because of Terry I want to know. ”

"I promise you majesty that this has nothing to do with Terry."

"So what is it?!?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Confessed Ethan firmly.

"Not allowed? You are forbidden to tell your king what's going on?!? ”

Mickey wasn't in the habit of asserting his rank as king, but in such cases, he couldn't ignore the power that it gave him.

"I'm sorry majesty, I promised."

Mickey let out a growl of frustration. He needed to find Ian as soon as possible. The more the baby grew, the more he needed to be near him.

"If you don't want to tell me anything, I'll find it myself!" He said, already walking away from Ethan.

He walked around the whole palace, looking for Ian in all the rooms, disturbing all the inhabitants and the servants in the hope of finding his husband.

He finally had to face the facts when he returned to his starting point, that Ian was no longer in the palace.

He couldn't travel the whole kingdom to search him, all the more in his condition.

If he wanted to find Ian he would have to find another way.

He glanced around as if the answer was going to appear to him like this, and he couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed the young guard's glaring look and the red that was winning over her cheeks again.

He came a little closer to her and was surprised when their eyes met that she didn't seem more disturbed.

His astonishment grows a little more when Henry finally joins them and the young woman in front of him blushes like a tomato in the sun.

Henry didn't seem to notice her reaction, but it didn't take Mickey more to understand.

He amused himself for a few moments before the reality came to his mind and Ian's lack was felt again.

"Henry ... can you get my coat for me in my room."

“Your coat?”

“Yes, I'm going to go outside. Don't worry, you can leave me alone here, I'm sure this lovely guard will watch over me. ”

He watched Henry run off in search of his coat before turning back to the young woman. 

He didn't like using people's feelings too much as a weapon, but he would make an exception if it was to find Ian.

"Henry is a charming omega... Given my position, I can make a lot of things happen or never happen. And it all depends of course on my mood. Ethan refuses to tell me where Ian is, but I'm sure if you question him it will be different. ”

“I'm sorry majesty-”

“Think carefully before refusing!”

Mickey didn't want to insure anything to this woman, and definitely didn't want to direct Henry's life, but as far as this woman was interested enough in him, she surely sought to show herself off in her best light in front of him.

He could read her hesitation on her face. She seemed torn between duty and want, and Mickey decided to help her choose.

"Without my husband, I’m too bored, and I think looking for someone for Henry from the kingdom’s nobles will be very entertaining. I wonder if I shouldn't find him someone to marry him very soon... I would have to find him someone high-ranking, wealthy ... "

His last statement seemed sufficient to change her mind. Without a word, she left the room in a hurry.

She returns a few minutes later, handing him a piece of paper.

"Please don't force Henry to marry someone, he deserves to choose who he wants to spend his life with."

Mickey stopped dead on hearing her words. He almost regretted having played with her feelings like that. He smiled when he noticed that she seemed to be hoping with all her heart for Henry's happiness.

He finally grabbed the paper and tied the inscription on it before resting his gaze on the young woman.

"I promise I would never force him to do anything... except maybe spend some time with you."

He strode away from the guard before she could react and added with a big smile.

“I order you to distract him until I find my husband. I don't want to see him follow me outside. ”

He fled the room and the palace as discreetly as possible, having fun imagining Henry's reaction when he returned to this empty room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian was split between making love to Mickey until he fainted, and protecting his husband from himself. I'm not sure how I feel about that... (´･ω･`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I'm in quarantine until May 11. Which means 1 chapter/fanfic per day until May 11

Mickey had sunk into the forest bordering the castle, following the directions marked on the paper.

At the end of long minutes, he felt a familiar and bewitching fragrance. Increasingly strong, he followed it instinctively.

He couldn't suppress a cry when he finally found himself face to face with Ian. The latter was attached to a huge rock by a huge pulpit hung on his wrists.

Ian looked up instinctively when he sensed that peculiar smell. He didn't know if it was a hallucination generated by his condition or if it was reality.

He began to groan when he saw Mickey approaching. He had to use all of his will to do this, but he didn't want him to approach in any way.

"Go away."

Mickey couldn't understand the situation. Why was Ian attaching on this rock in the middle of nowhere, why was he telling him to leave, why?!?

"Go away Mickey!" Growled Ian again.

His body and mind seemed to want two very different things. As he tried to get Mickey to leave, he felt the urge to break the chains that held him back to join his husband.

He knew it was dangerous. It was the first time he was in this state with Mickey by his side, it was more precisely the first time he was in this state with anyone by his side.

Usually, his willpower was sufficient during the heat to keep him away from anyone, but with Mickey it was different.

He was normally struggling to stay away from his husband for even a few hours, and his condition clearly made this even worse.

Mickey was pregnant and he couldn't afford to be around him under these conditions, it would be too risky for him and for the baby.

He had asked Ethan to hang him on this rock formerly used for executions, and able to resist the most violent of the alphas.

Mickey continued walking towards Ian, still unable to understand why he found his husband in this state. He was afraid to imagine any connection between this and Ethan, he didn't want to believe that this man had betrayed them and had brought Ian here.

“Don't come any closer! I'm going to hurt you! ”

Mickey frowned at hearing Ian's words.

"What the fuck?!? What are you talking about?!?"

He finally understood as he watched Ian try to break away again.

"Are you ... In heat?" He asked in a low voice.

Ian didn't answer, but his body did it for him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?!?" Growled Mickey.

“Mickey go, please! I'm going to hurt you! ”

"Why would you hurt me?!? Do you want to hurt me? ”

"No, I don't want-"

"So why would you do it!?!"

For a moment, Ian’s mind and body froze. He had no intention of harming Mickey, he was just afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Mickey seemed much more confident than he was. He seemed convinced that he would not harm him, even in this state.

He stayed still when Mickey got a little closer, finally reaching his level.

Mickey gently put his hands on Ian's cheeks. He could feel his power and envy all around him, but none of that scared him. He trusted Ian much more than anyone else and knew he would never hurt him.

He pressed his lips gently to his husband's, slowly forcing him to part his mouth to insert his tongue and deepen their kiss.

He grabbed Ian's neck when he responded to his kiss and paid no attention to the huge outbursts echoing around them.

Before he knew what was going on, Ian had managed to break one of the chains on his wrists.

The second didn't take longer to give in, and he violently grabbed Mickey by the waist to lift him up and press him against him.

Mickey tightened his legs around Ian's waist and grabbed his neck to make sure he didn't go backward.

He felt Ian's hands grab the fabric of his pants, already soaked by the mere presence of Ian, and pull to tear it apart.

The garment didn't resist any longer and split in two before hanging miserably against Mickey's legs.

Ian put one of his arms around Mickey to secure him and slid his other hand between his buttocks to violently insert several of his fingers into him.

Mickey moaned against his mouth and automatically arched to give him better access, pressing his belly against Ian's and their mouths a little more against each other.

Without releasing Mickey, Ian withdrew his fingers and quickly undid his pants, without paying the least attention to the fabric.

He could only think of one thing, Mickey. His scent, the taste of his skin, the feeling that he had to smell him under his hands, and the desire that devoured him to be in him.

Mickey couldn't have imagined one day testing this kind of acrobatics, even less in his state, provided he didn't want to break Ian for anything in the world.

He could feel the evidence of his excitement run against the inside of his legs and dreamed of only one thing, feeling Ian inside him.

"Ian… please…" begged Mickey as if he couldn't imagine worse punishment than this wait.

It didn't take Ian any more to fit violently into Mickey and savor the feeling that took hold of him.

He lifted Mickey a little more to fit better in him and repeated the operation over and over again until Mickey was just a heap of pleasure, unable to think of anything but Ian.

He felt Mickey cum against him and kissed him more, searching his tongue with his.

He rolled Mickey on the ground and positioned himself above him before noticing his husband's condition and stopping dead.

Mickey seemed almost breathless and exhausted. The idea of having pushed him too far took hold of him and an interior voice begged him to stop before it was too late and that he would permanently hurt Mickey or their child.

Feeling Ian's hesitation, Mickey gently put his hand on his cheek before drawing him to kiss him.

"I know you won't hurt us ..." he promised with a big smile before kissing him more and sliding his hands against his ribs.

Ian crushed his mouth against Mickey's and slid a hand under his back before running the other between his legs and grabbing his cock.

He gently danced his hand on it before gradually accelerating the movement and he felt Mickey harden under his fingers.

He knew that in his state he would not be full for a long time, but he was now less afraid to share this moment with him.

He knew that Mickey was strong, much stronger than a lot of omega, even stronger than some alphas and that he would be able to stop him if he went too far.

Mickey was the one he needed, the one he was meant to meet.

* - * - *

When he woke up, Ian had a hard time remembering what had happened the day before. He didn't really know where he was anymore and how he got there, but one look at Mickey lying next to him was enough to calm him down.

The completely naked young man lying in the grass shivered against him.

He grabbed their clothes spread not far from them and covered Mickey as best he could.

A look around allowed him to remember where he was and what had just happened.

He had never needed to hinder himself in this heat, his will being generally sufficient to keep him away from all living souls, but he had known it would be different with Mickey.

He knew from the time of his reign that his grandmother had created this place. The chain should normally restrain all prisoners sentenced to capital punishment, whatever their rank or strength.

He didn't know if it was the chains that had blunted over time or if Mickey's presence had anything to do with it, but that wasn't enough to hold him back.

He looked back at his husband sleeping peacefully next to him and thanked heaven for not hurting him. He could never have forgiven himself if something had happened to him or the baby.

A small noise drew his attention behind him.

Ethan had come to deliver the king, but he didn't expect this spectacle.

Mickey was asleep at Ian’s foot, his wrists still tied to part of the chains to which he had tied him sometime before.

He walked slowly after making sure Ian had noticed him and being careful not to look at Mickey for too long.

Everyone knew that he had no interest in the young king, but caution remained essential especially when the latter was naked on the ground next to his husband.

"I'm sorry majesty, I don't know how your husband managed to find you."

"Don't worry about that. I should have known Mickey would do it. As soon as he has an idea in his mind nothing stops him ... "Ian affirmed, smiling.

Ethan pulled the key from the handcuffs out of his pocket and helped Ian get rid of the rest of his shackles.

“You can go back to the palace. Let Lip know that I'm not attending this morning council, and neither is Mickey… And ask Henry to bring us some new clothes. I fear these are no longer portable. ”

Ethan turned his head towards the direction indicated by Ian, trying again not to stare at Mickey for too long.

The clothes covering the young king seemed to have been torn to shreds by a ferocious beast.

Ethan rested his gaze on Ian and promised to have Hery come as soon as possible.

"Tell him to take his time ... This place reminds me of the first place I could be alone with Mickey. I would like to enjoy it a little more ... "

* - * - *

Ian expired at length while preparing for this decisive meeting.

He had proposed a kings' duel to Terry and by a miracle he had accepted, thus leaving his people alone.

He knew he could win this fight, but he still had doubts about the future.

If Terry had accepted it was because he had an idea in mind, and if so, the worst was to be feared.

He didn't turn around when he left the palace after a last kiss to Mickey. He knew perfectly well that if he could only protect one person it would be him, but that his status required him to think of the greatest number.

The presence of Lip and Ethan at his side calmed him down a bit.

It only took them a short time to reach Terry and his men at the place decided for the fight.

Ian felt his power grow in him as he approached Terry. He knew he was stronger than him, but he also knew that Terry was a deceitful man. Quite deceitful to find a way to beat him.

He motioned for his men to stop and kept walking toward Terry.

He didn't recognize any of the men behind Terry and was surprised that none of his sons attended the confrontation.

He finally stopped when he was within earshot.

“I don't want the war between our two countries to break out. A man against a man, an alpha against an alpha, a king against a king. Whoever wins decides what happens next. Whoever loses disappears forever. ”

As he said these words Ian couldn't help but think of Mickey's waiting for him at the palace.

He tried to dispel his doubts and fears when he saw Terry approaching him.

Instinctively he bent down when Terry moved his arm.

The attack was violent and had taken him into a traitor, but Terry hadn't been quick enough to destabilize him.

Ian grabbed his arm and started twisting it, but a kick from Terry blocked him, forcing him to let go.

Terry immediately rushed at him, grabbing him at the waist to make him fall to the ground. Ian knocked his fists against the back of his enemy before changing tactics and surrounding him by the waist.

He tried to wedge his feet so that Terry couldn't drop him and hugged his arms around the man before standing up, taking Terry with him.

Having lost his balance, Terry was forced to let go of Ian, allowing him to put him down in a huge crash.

Ian took a few steps to avoid Terry being able to grip him again.

Terry stood up, radiating rage and anger. He glared at Ian and threw himself on him again, trying to punch his face.

Ian managed to avoid him and slid one of his legs between Terry's to put him on the ground, but was dragged with him.

Terry took the opportunity to hit him several times before he could regain control of his body and just managed to grab his wrists. With great impetus, he straightened his legs behind Terry and used them to circle his neck and permanently turn the situation around.

He pressed Terry's wrists to the floor and pressed his knee to his throat.

"Abandon." He ordered, pressing enough on his neck to let him know he had the upper hand.

"You lost! I won! Abandon!" Growled Ian again before the smile Terry was showing.

"I won… As long as you’re here, who protects your castle?" Asked Terry in a muffled voice.

Panicked, Ian turned to order his men to return to the castle but stopped short when he felt a blade pierce his skin and come to lodge between his ribs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry's men run to the castle, emptied of its soldiers.

Weapons were prohibited in these fights, but as he imagined, Terry was not the type of man to follow the rules.

Terry turned his blade and Ian let out a groan of pain.

He saw Lip try to approach but motioned for him to stay where he was.

"At the castle! Now!" He groaned before getting rid of Terry's grip and getting up.

He grabbed the handle of the dagger and pulled it to remove it.

He continued to face Terry when he heard his brother and their men trying to leave the place in the direction of the castle.

He heard several cries and quickly understood that Terry wasn't going to let them go so easily, but remained focused on him.

His opponent pulled another knife from behind his back and passed it from one hand to the other, a sadistic smile on his face.

"You didn't follow the rules of this fight!"

“Losers who follow the rules, and winners dictate them.” Groaned in turn Terry before rushing back to Ian, his blade forward.

Ian grabbed the blade in one hand and pressed the other against Terry's shoulder. Grasping his fingers more and more until they cross his skin and his muscles.

With his other hand, he broke the blade which he threw on the ground.

He then grabbed Terry's throat and dropped him to the ground, gradually tightening his fingers.

Terry tried to hit Ian with his valid arm, but none of his strokes seemed to hurt him.

His eyes widened when he saw the deadly glow that Ian was now displaying. He knew Ian was stronger than he was, but he thought that with a weapon he would be strong enough to hold him long enough for his men to invade the city.

“You can never hurt them again! Never again!" Ian said, pressing a little more against his throat.

Terry felt his strength leave him, and his vision became more and more blurred until he saw nothing and could not move.

The last sound he heard was Ian's groaning reasoning in the air.

* - * - *

Mickey hated the idea of letting Ian fight alone, and he hated the idea of not being able to help him. However, he knew that he had to stay at the palace, for his family, but also for their people.

Henry and Annabelle had been trying to distract him from Ian's departure, but nothing worked.

More than once he thought of escaping from their surveillance to join Ian and check that he was fine.

A howl outside the castle caught his eye. He rushed to the window and noticed a group of armed men approaching dangerously.

It didn't take long to recognize his brothers among these attackers and ran to the palace gates, quickly joined by Henry, Annabelle and the guards who remained at the castle.

Ian had insisted that guards remain by his side, but Mickey had forced him to leave with several men to meet Terry. He knew his father and knew that he was capable of anything to win. He just hadn't imagined that he could betray his honor to such an extent by attacking the country after accepting Ian's offer.

This country wasn't ready for war. It had never been part of their history, and Frank during his reign had finished destroying the troops protecting it to use the money dedicated to the armed otherwise, leaving only a handful of men to defend their land.

Mickey stopped at the gates of the palace. His father's men were posted in front of him, weapons in hand, ready to assault the castle.

Mickey knew that each of these men was trained to kill from an early age like all the men in his country. He knew that the few palace guards would never be able to overcome it.

"You have no right to be there!" He groaned, stepping forward.

“King Terry decreed that from now on this country and this castle would be his!”

Mickey turned to the man who had spoken. He knew him only too well. Terry's henchman, he was as crazy and brutal as he was, ready to kill father and mother for money.

He then turned to his brothers, judging them. He noticed their surprise and understood that they probably didn't expect to find him in this state.

"Terry isn't the king of this country and never will be!"

Iggy trembled when he heard his brother speak.

Despite his omega status, Mickey had always had more strength and presence than many alphas.

He found it very hard not to stare at his plump belly. Terry hadn't told him anything about his brother's condition, as far as he was sure, he knew perfectly well that Mickey was expecting a child. Come to think of it that was probably what started this war.

He had followed his father for fear of repercussions and because he had made him the crazy promise not to touch Mickey or Mandy.

Deep down he had always known it was a lie, but fear had prevailed.

"I will make you regret these words!"

Iggy instinctively turned to the man next to him who had just yelled at his brother and was about to attack him.

He pressed his weapon against his neck, forcing him to focus on him.

"You will not touch my brother." He said without trembling.

Colin observed without a word his brother putting in play one of Terry's advisers and in turn took out his weapon before positioning himself between Mickey and their men.

“No one will touch our brother.” He said echoing Iggy.

“No one will touch our king!” Growled a voice behind them quickly joined by multiple other voices.

Without a sound, a huge crowd gathered, gradually encircling the attackers.

Armed with pitchforks, knives and other improvised weapons, the townspeople, young and old, had gone out to defend their land and their king.

Iggy couldn't suppress a smile when he saw the courage of these simple men and women. He would have liked one day to have a king capable of instilling in his subjects such courage and such a desire to fight.

He was forced to refocus when the man he was holding on to him turned to face him.

“I would never bow in front of this mistake of nature.” He groaned before destabilizing Iggy and charging towards Mickey.

Colin succeeded in retaining him, unfortunately, several of his men followed him.

Mickey didn't have time to move when he saw the man in front of him. Before he had time to do anything, he found himself thrown to the ground.

He opened his eyes again when he noticed the lack of a blow and realized that it was not his attacker, but someone else who had put him on the ground.

Henry was lying on top of him, protecting him from all the blows that were aimed at him.

A guard he knew well now stood behind their attacker and surrounded his neck preventing him from hitting them any longer.

She gradually increased the pressure until it collapsed on the unconscious floor.

She rushed to the ground to raise Henry before realizing her error and turning to the king.

"Go and shelter him in the palace." Mickey ordered, trying to raise his friend.

Maria immediately obeyed, and Mickey turned to what was now a battlefield.

He grabbed the weapon of his previous assailant and rushed into battle.

He knew it could be dangerous for him and the child he was carrying, but he couldn't abandon his people like this.

* - * - *

A huge roar shook the city and a mass of men rushed through the streets towards the palace with Ian at their head.

When he arrived in front of the palace, he found Mickey and his brothers, arms in hand, defending themselves alongside his people.

Several attackers continued their attacks but were quickly stopped by Ian's men.

Many of them feeling the wind change tried to flee, but again were stopped by Ian and his men.

Two of Ian’s men made their way through the crowd to join him and drop the lifeless body of Terry Milkovich at his feet.

"Your king fought and your king perished." Growled Ian.

He looked at Mickey, afraid in his stomach to read disgust, but only joy was displayed.

“Your king is dead, I am your new king!” He said as he approached Mickey.

He turned to the crowd again and watched Terry's men forced to kneel down.

The few who still resisted were put to the ground by the inhabitants of the city.

"You will be locked up in the city jail until your fate is decided!"

* - * - *

"Everything is fine." Said the doctor, turning to Ian.

"Are you sure? He fought and was knocked down and- "

“Everything is going perfectly. The future prince is in perfect health and looks like a very strong child. ”

The doctor's words calmed Ian a little.

Mickey straightened up and pulled his t-shirt down for the exam. He too was a little worried about their child's health after what they had just gone through, but if he cared for Ian, this child would surely be a force of nature.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Even if you're fine, don't forget to rest a little bit ... For your good." Gently ordered the doctor before leaving the room leaving Ian and Mickey alone.

"You see I told you everything was fine. You are much more hurt than I am." Pointed out Mickey amused.

Ian rolled his eyes, trying not to pay attention to his husband's overly disproportionate confidence.

"Sorry to worry about my family..."

“Apologies accepted.” Mickey replied with a delighted smile on his face.

"You're too cocky for your own good." Ian said before kissing him.

Mickey hesitated for a moment before asking the question that was burning his lips. He knew that Ian was not getting mad at him, but that the answer might not please him.

"My brothers... what will happen to them?"

"They are going to be judged, like all those who participated in the attack. But I don't want them to be severely punished. They protected you instead of attacking as they should, and that will be taken into account. "

"And the others? Some are as crazy as Terry was, but others were just following orders. "

“I believe in second chances, Mickey. I know that people can evolve, grow… And now they are also part of my people. I promise you that everything will be taken into consideration during their judgment. ”

"Thank you." Whispered Mickey before kissing his husband tenderly.

Now that Terry was dead, he felt like he had been freed from an immense weight.

* - * - *

“You will be able to go home free. This doesn't mean that you are forgiven or excused, but that you are given a chance to be. You will be closely monitored and will be held accountable to law enforcement officials and at the slightest misconduct you and your family will be imprisoned. Am I clear? ”

Ian had assembled all of Terry's army men outside the palace. As he had promised Mickey, he wanted to give them another chance. He hoped that the threat to their families would either convince the craziest of them or at least allow him to make it clear to the families of repeat offenders that he would choose to rebel against him again.

He knew that for many, only fear had made them follow Terry, but he also knew that some men would not accept this change, even if their actions would harm their families.

He did not plan to lock up the family of these men, but to open their eyes to the actions of the rebels, ready to condemn them to achieve their goals.

“From now on you will be considered my subjects and you will be subject to the same rules as the other inhabitants of this kingdom.” He affirmed solemnly before turning and motioning for Lip to find him in front of the crowd.

“From today, my brother will assist me in the new task I have been given, and he will report to me on all that is going on, good or bad. I know that with him and with all of you, we will be able to straighten out our country and act as one person. ”

Lip wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as discreetly as possible. Ian’s proposal had caught him off guard. He could never have imagined that his brother would want to give him such a task.

Ian had promised to trust him and wanted to give him the same second chance as he intended to offer Terry's former men.

He had spoken about it with Mandy who had not managed to hide her joy at the idea of being able to help her people in this way without betraying her new family.

The trust that Mandy and Ian seemed to have in him had finally pushed him to accept, but even today he was afraid of ruining all of his brother's hopes.

Ian saw the panic in his brother and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"I know you will do your best."

These few words helped Lip to relax. He turned to Mandy, posted a few steps away and felt the last doubts leave him. He looked back at the crowd and took a step.

“I would do everything in my power to give you the life you deserve. A life without war, surrounded by your family, eating your fill, and grateful to your king. ”

He froze for a moment when the crowd began to clap and yell his name and Ian's.

He felt his brother's hand grabbing his and let him go when he raised his arm, holding their hands high under the cheers of the people.


	16. Chapter 16

“Majesty you can't do this!”

Ian looked up at the board member who had just risen and now faced him.

"Do you think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" Asked Ian calmly, not without hiding the threat in his question.

"No never-"

“So shut up! I've made my decision!"

"But-"

The huge growl that Ian let out made him shut up for good.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to discuss my decision?" Ian questioned, glaring at the men in front of him.

“May I know what motivated such a majestic decision?”

Ian smiled, recognizing one of the few members of the council really interested in the good of the people.

"The war opened my eyes to the cowardice of some members of this council. I know that many of you fled the fighting when they stood right at our door, leaving the king facing the enemy. I know that many of you took part in the fighting and I will not forget it, but I can't forgive men who preferred to flee rather than defend their king, their people, their lands, and their country! ”

“I understand your decision majesty…”

“I would also like to add something! To fill the gap due to the departure of these members of the council, I would also like to set up a new decision system ... From now on and for each major decision, the people will be consulted, and their decision will count as much as the votes of the members of the council. I would rely on you as much as on them. ”

“But the omega-”

"If you cut me off again I will cut your throat!" Promised Ian, turning to his opponent.

He knew they wouldn't like being fired, but he had no plans to change their mind.

“Some of these omegas have participated in the fighting while you are going to hide. It was an omega that defended the king when he was most in danger. Being alpha doesn't make you a better person. This status gives you more brute strength, but without courage and kindness, you are nothing. I never want any more omega to be lowered in this country! Am I clear? ”

His voice echoed through the room, shaking the walls and the council members who all nodded their heads in submission.

When Ian learned that Henry had protected Mickey at the risk of his life, he had done everything he could to get him the best possible treatment and to thank him for his courage.

He had been delighted to discover that one of his guards had already ensured that nothing was lacking, and all the more delighted that the young man didn't seem indifferent to the young woman.

*-*-*

It took many weeks to think about the wounds of war. All along Ian had been afraid that the inhabitants of the kingdom would see Mickey the son of the man who had attacked them, but all seemed to admire this king who had risen in front of stronger men to protect the kingdom.

The members of the kingdom had great difficulty in accepting the new directives but gradually seemed to fall under the spell of Mickey like all the others.

The king's pregnancy forced him to stay in bed, however, he did his best to carry out all his projects which could only admire the last recalcitrant.

Busy organizing the new interactions between the old country and the newly annexed part, Ian could only spend a short time with Mickey whom he had left in the care of Annabelle, Henry and Ethan’s daughter. The latter reported to him every day on Mickey's health, allowing him to remain calm despite the obvious lack he felt because of the separation.

* - * - *

Mickey abruptly opened the council door, startling everyone in the room.

Ian turned to panicked at him. Mickey was supposed to stay in bed all day until he gave birth to avoid problems, but he didn't seem to accept the idea in the least.

“Mic-”

"Everybody out!"

Mickey repeated his order when no one moved. And this time it had the desired effect.

Since the war, the members of the council had learned to respect him and to fear his anger. The alpha waves he was now projecting as he neared delivery also helped him to be more obedient.

Ian rose slowly from his chair, keeping his gaze on Mickey. He waited until the last member of the board came out and closed the door behind him to ask Mickey what was going on.

For only answer, Mickey rushed on him to trap his lips with his mouth and start to undress his husband.

"Mickey?!?"

"Shut up and fuck me!" Ordered the young king, unable to wait any longer.

For a few days, Mickey had felt the visceral need to be with Ian, to feel him against him, inside him. He had initially thought that it was the same desire to be with him at the beginning of his pregnancy before realizing that this time was even worse.

Anxious for the good of the kingdom, he had tried to refrain from kidnapping the king all day, but unable to be satisfied with the nights spent together, he had yielded to the desire to join him.

Ian had rarely felt Mickey so nervous and panicked, and his whole being thought only of one thing, to satisfy him.

When he felt Mickey's hands slide against his skin, he completely forgot where he was or who was still waiting behind the door. He helped Mickey get rid of all their clothes and put his hands in the hollow of his back before going down between his buttocks.

Mickey arched a little more when he felt Ian's hands slide over his ass. His plump belly kept him from sticking as tightly as he wanted against him.

He gently pressed his hands to Ian's shoulders to make him lie down on the floor and settled astride him.

He moved his body against his husband until he felt his hard cock banging against his buttocks. He put his arm behind him and grabbed him firmly, sliding his hand over it, stopping in turn on his balls to play with the beads of pearly precum at its end.

He smirked when he heard Ian groan and let him go when he clapped his hands on his thighs to lift him up and draw him to him.

He felt his whole body contract when Ian easily inserted two fingers into him and began to move to feel him deeper inside, begging him more.

Before meeting Ian, Mickey would hate himself for doing so. He hated the idea of being just an omega in heat, but with his husband everything was different, and at no point did Ian make him feel the slightest shame.

He groaned against Ian's mouth when he removed his fingers, but it wasn't long before he replaced them with his cock, bringing Mickey what his body wanted so badly.

He felt Ian knock inside of him and savored the feeling of being linked to his husband, straightening up to savor the spectacle before him a little more.

He accompanied Ian's movements by dancing his hips against him until he felt his husband grow in him.

The feelings that Ian gave birth to inside him made him lose all strength in his arms and he collapsed on top of him, begging Ian to continue.

“Mick-”

"More! More! Just a little more- ”begged Mickey already breathless.

Ian obeyed, moving faster and faster and violently against Mickey until he was no longer able to think of anything.

They both enjoyed at the same time before collapsing out of breath.

"I thought you were forbidden to leave the room before the baby was born ..." remarked Ian, trying to calm his breathing.

"You weren't with me - I wanted to - You -"

Ian was amused by his husband's state, out of breath, Mickey was unable to formulate a correct sentence.

His expression changed dramatically when he watched a grimace of pain appear on his husband's face.

"Mickey, you're okay?!?" He asked panicked.

The only answer was Mickey, grabbing his arm and grimacing. Ian felt Mickey's nails sink into his skin. Unable to observe him any longer in this state, he began to cry.

"Bring in the king's doctor!"

He heard a panic on the other side of the door, and his command was repeated more and more distantly.

Ian drew Mickey to him, trying to help him as best he could, without understanding what was happening to him.

He was still completely naked, just like Mickey when Ethan’s daughter entered the room.

It only took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on and order the men outside to go get him something to help the king give birth.

* - * - *

Ian felt his whole body tremble. Mickey was sweating against him, trying with all his might to give birth to their child and there was nothing he could do to help him.

He had never been in this kind of situation. His brute strength and caste had always allowed him to handle all the situations he had encountered, but faced with this situation, he could do nothing.

Mickey's screams filled the room again and he felt him contract against him. A few moments later a second shout filled the room.

Mickey was trembling with all his being, he had just heard his child's voice for the first time and felt the visceral urge to feel him against him.

He didn't have to wait long for this to happen and therefore he could look no further than this little being.

"I think there was a little mistake regarding the baby."

Panicked Ian stared at the young woman before them before looking at his child again and understanding what she was talking about.

All the doctors they had seen including her had spoken of a prince, but it was a young princess who had just been born.

"Prince or princess, I don't care. Whether male, female, alpha, beta, omega, she is our child and will be the future queen of this kingdom. " He said before tenderly kissing Mickey's cheek.

The young woman got up and walked around them slowly before leaving the room, leaving them alone with the princess.

* - * - *

The news of the birth of the princess spread like wildfire. The factories stopped and all the locals went out into the street to party.

For three days and three nights cries of joy, and songs resounded in the country.

Ian smiled tenderly as he watched Mickey over their daughter's bed, staring at the sleeping baby.

Eve was only a few days old, but already had the full power of her two parents.

Lip had sent a message, promising to come to see them with Mandy as soon as the situation allowed. He had also passed on the congratulations of Mickey's brothers, who he said might drown the little girl under a mountain of gifts.

Ian had never dared to dream of being king. He never thought he was good enough to take the place of his father and brother. He was afraid he would not be up to it ... But this country finally had a king who was perfect in his eyes, a marvelous king, and now a princess whom he would do everything to protect.

Mickey felt Ian circle his waist with his arms and hug against his back.

“I love you, my king.” He said with his mouth pressed against Mickey’s neck before kissing him.

Mickey grabbed Ian's hands and pressed them a little more against him. He turned his head towards his husband, a smile on his lips.

Ian was the husband he had never dared to dream of, and the best king in his eyes. He couldn't imagine a more perfect life than the one he had by his side.

“I love you, my king.” He said in turn before tenderly kissing his husband the king.

THE END


End file.
